Cien historias por contar
by Mariclast
Summary: Serie de one-shots de Dr. Stone de temática variable centrados en Senku y Kohaku. (Se actualiza en cuanto se pueda)
1. Cuidando a un chico listo

_**Cien historias por contar**_

C1: Cuidando a un chico listo.

¨Esto…no puede ser peor¨-pensó inevitablemente Kohaku ante su situación. Ella sabía que su madre había estado saliendo mucho con un compañero de trabajo, y que realmente estaba disfrutando sus salidas. Aunque la misma se lo negara, Kohaku sabía que detrás de esa ¨amistad¨ había algo de atracción, y eso no le molestaba, de hecho, se sentía muy feliz por su madre. Ella las había cuidado sola desde la muerte de su difunto padre, siempre más preocupada por su bienestar y futuro que por el suyo propio, así que estaba feliz de ver que por fin estaba pensando más en sí misma y en lo que quería.

Kohaku no conocía mucho sobre al ¨enamorado¨ de su madre, pero sí sabía que este era profesor universitario y que tenía un hijo (y uno muy inteligente, a decir verdad). Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que conocerlos, pero nunca se imaginó terminar conociendo a su futuro hermanastro en tal situación.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que su madre empezó a llevar abiertamente su romance, sin embargo, como toda pareja adulta y con familia, les era difícil a los dos encontrar tiempo para verse y/o salir juntos. Aquel día, la cita tan planeada que la pareja tenía, estuvo a punto de verse cancelada ante algo inesperado: la cuidadora del hijo del señor profesor se había enfermado. A pesar de la madurez que el muchacho demostraba para su edad, al señor profesor le preocupaba mucho dejarlo solo en casa. ¿Por qué razón? Ella no tenía ni idea.

Aunque era en cierta forma entendible esto, Kohaku no quería que su madre se perdiera esa cita que tanto había esperado, por lo que hizo lo que consideró la mejor y ¨razonable¨ solución para dicho problema: se ofreció a cuidar al hijo del señor profesor. A pesar de la gran sorpresa y preocupación general que este ofrecimiento causó en la pareja (y en su hermana mayor), al final, gracias a su insistencia, logró que su propuesta fuera aceptada.

El día prometido, Kohaku siguió la dirección escrita por su madre hasta llegar por fin a la casa del señor Ishigami. Al tocar la puerta, fue recibida muy afablemente por este, y tras una ligera charla y un pequeño tour por el apartamento, conoció por fin a su futuro hermanastro.

-Senku, ella es Kohaku-chan, la hija de la señora Kirisaki-la presentó el señor Byakuya-Ella te hará compañía por el día de hoy, así que por lo menos trata de no explotar nada-comentó este divertido.

(¿QUÉ?)-pensó Kohaku al oír eso- (¿Explotar qué…?)-a pesar del aparente tono de broma en sus palabras, Kohaku no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, seguido por una rápida (y no muy linda) imagen mental de una ¨posible escena¨ con respecto a dicho tema.

-Hmm-el chico la miró de arriba para abajo (aunque más para arriba, debido a la clara y gran diferencia de altura que había entre los dos), de forma simple y algo aburrida-Sinceramente, me parece innecesario que ella esté aquí, pero bueno, ya estaba decidido-expresó en un tono igual de seco y desanimado, con un suspiro de resignación.

Ese comportamiento tan grosero y directo por su parte, la hizo enojar un poco, pero se esforzó todo lo posible por no demostrarlo. ¡Él era solo un niño de once años, por dios! No había necesidad de tomarse sus palabras tan enserio. Ella era tres años mayor que él, y aunque fuera una no tan grande diferencia, debía de demostrar que ella era más madura.

-Ah perdona, Kohaku-chan, él es así-explicó Byakuya en un tono divertido, pero con cierto aire de disculpa.

\- ¡No-no, no se preocupe, señor Ishigami! No me molesta-correspondió ella rápidamente-Todo estará bien. Suelo llevarme bien con los niños pequeños-dijo ella a modo tranquilizador.

Era cierto, a ella le gustaba tratar con niños, y de igual forma, estos se divertían mucho con ella, hasta tal punto, que todos los niños de su barrio la adoraban como a una hermana.

-Pfff, ¿por qué será? ¿Porque eres igual a ellos? –rio Senku muy por lo bajo.

(¿¡M-ME ESTÁ DICIENDO INFANTIL!?)-oh cielos, él sí que sabía ser un insolente, puede que si ella se despistara, terminara por sucumbir ante los impulsos de su enojo.

Por un momento, la tensión se sintió en el aire, y las miradas cruzadas entre los dos parecían soltar chispas. En serio, de no ser porque Byakuya se había vuelto la razón mediadora entre los dos, puede que una guerra se hubiera iniciado (aunque fuera una de pura fuerza de palabras). Calmando las ansias de ¨conflicto¨ con su contraparte más joven, ambos actuaron más dócilmente y se despidieron de Byakuya en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa (aunque se notaba a leguas lo forzadas que estas eran). Cuando por fin se perdió su figura en el horizonte urbano, ambas expresiones volvieron a un estado inexpresivo y silente, **MUY** silente.

-Ah…Bien, creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo…-expresó Kohaku por fin tras un largo par de minutos de incómodo silencio-… ¿Y si empezamos de nuevo? –propuso apenada.

En verdad estaba comportándose como una niña, y esa clase de actitud no era la mejor que podía tomar, teniendo en cuenta de que él podría volverse parte ¨oficial¨ de su familia (y puede que antes de lo esperado).

-No es necesario que te fuerces a llevarte bien conmigo solo porque nuestros padres salgan juntos-respondió él con monotonía, sin siquiera mirarla-Ni aunque pronto terminemos siendo hermanos-agregó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de medio lado-Eso no es algo que se pueda forjar así de repente.

Esas palabras tan…directas e…inesperadas por su parte, la dejaron muda. ¿En serio era un niño de once años? Porque no actuaba para nada como uno. El verle hablar así, como si lo supiera y entendiera todo a la perfección, se sentía tan…extraño, incluso antinatural. Era como si un ente más adulto, estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.

-En fin, ese el caso-comentó Senku aburrido y volvió al interior del departamento, solo para rápidamente volver a la puerta, con mochila y una lista en la mano.

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? –lo detuvo ella antes de que diera un paso más hacia afuera.

-Necesito hacer unas compras personales, si no te importa-expresó este algo molesto-Volveré pronto, la tienda no está tan lejos de aquí-aclaró al lograr soltarse de su (por suerte) no tan fuerte agarre.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a dejarte ir solo, así como así? –oh, en serio ese niño quería ponerle en duda su respeto- ¡Ni lo sueñes, salir solo a la calle es peligroso para los niños!

-Y también lo es para las jovencitas como tú, genio-aclaró el listillo (incluso le saco la lengua), y Kohaku tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de darle una colleja.

-Jah, puede que no te lo creas, pero soy muy fuerte. Puedo defenderme perfectamente de cualquier peligro que se me interponga por el camino-afirmó con aire orgulloso.

-Hmm-volvió a mirarla detenidamente el menor, hasta que por fin tras un minuto dijo con simpleza-Pues perfecto, entonces acompáñame.

\- ¿Eh? –esa propuesta repentina la dejó desubicada.

-Si tanto te preocupa lo que me pueda pasar, solo tienes que venir conmigo. Así será más seguro y fácil llevar las cosas, además de que es prácticamente tu deber el vigilarme por hoy-detalló este con una sonrisa ladina.

Rayos, a pesar del enojo que sus frases y actuar le provocaban, todo lo que él decía tenía sentido y era muy práctico. Entonces… ¿¡porque sentía que salía perdiendo en el asunto!?

-Ah, vale, lidera el camino-expresó entre un suspiro de resignación. Había perdido su batalla ante la más pura y conveniente lógica, y peor, ante un ¨argumento¨ contra un simple niño.

Él sonrió ladinamente como muestra de su inevitable y aplastante victoria, y entonces, tras cerrar el apartamento y coger guardar la llave, empezó a caminar con aire orgulloso, solo para ser nuevamente retenido. Miró hacia atrás confuso y algo molesto por la mano que ahora ella le retenía.

-Aunque no creo que seas de los que se pierden, no te sueltes de mi mano por si acaso-expresó ella queriendo mostrar madurez, pero se notaba mucho su propia diversión ante esa justificada razón para tratarlo como lo que era: un niño.

-Puff, da igual-solo correspondió él también resignado y eso la hizo sonreír divertida.

Justo como él le había dicho, la tienda no quedaba ¨tan lejos¨ y por ¨**TAN LEJOS**¨, se refería completamente a todo lo contario.

-Hey, ¿se puede saber para qué rayos necesitas todo esto? –comentó ella algo irritada en el largo camino de regreso. Puede que el peso de la compra no fuera mucho comparado con otras cosas que podía llevar, pero definitivamente no era una carga y cantidad muy razonable para que la llevara un niño tan ¨pequeño¨.

-Estoy haciendo un cohete-respondió él sin más.

-Ja, ja, sí, claro, cómo no. A otro con ese cuento-rio divertida, pero al verlo mantenerse serio se calló- ¿Eh? No…No puede ser verdad… ¿E-En serio? –expresó atónita.

\- ¿Acaso te parece que no hablo enserio? –respondió él igual o incluso más serio, y eso la sorprendió aún más.

Wow, con lo poco que había escuchado de él y con lo que habían ¨conversado¨ en todo este tiempo, ella sabía que él era un chico listo, pero nunca pensó que fuera **TAN LISTO**. Aunque más que listo…podría decirse que era… ¿determinado? La convicción en su expresión y mirada eran mucho más férreas que muchas otras personas con sueños para el futuro que ella había conocido…y él era todavía solo un niño…Pero sin duda…uno muy curioso…en varios sentidos…

\- ¡Ah, espera, será mejor pasar por el supermercado antes de volver a casa! –dijo el menor de repente, justo cuando el tramo de camino que quedaba no era muy largo-Hay que comprar la cena.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No tienen los ingredientes ya en la casa? –indagó ella.

-Unos cuantos, pero eso no es el punto-comentó con desgano-No vamos a comprar ingredientes, solo unos Bentō-y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, prosiguió diciendo-Y tranquila, guardé dinero para eso también.

-Hey, no es bueno para tu salud que comas tan seguido esa comida prefabricada-reclamó ella. Interesante, antes de preguntar siquiera por cómo es que él tiene tanto dinero guardado, solo lo regaña sobre su ¨mal hábito¨.

-Lo sé muy bien, genio, ¿pero tienes alguna mejor opción? Según tengo informado, tú no sabes cocinar y preferiría evitar morir joven por una intoxicación estomacal o algo peor, gracias-detalló este en un tono entre sarcástico y medio fastidiado.

Diablos, otra vez la dejaba callada. Sin duda, no había forma de combatir contra esa lógica. Y así, sin más ni modo, ella se vio nuevamente dirigida por el chico menor hacia el nuevo destino fijado. Lo gracioso del asunto, fue que se encontró a varios de sus conocidos trabajando a medio o tiempo completo en el supermercado, y debido a la graciosa (y linda) vista que les proporcionaba el verla tan ¨maternal¨ llevando al peliblanco de la mano, ambos recibieron un montón de pequeños ¨regalos¨ y extras gratis.

-Jah, no sabía que eras tan convenientemente conocida, Kohaku-oneechan-dijo el menor ladino y muy divertido, mientras disfrutaba plenamente de uno de los regalos recibidos.

\- ¡Para ya con eso! –quejó ella avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estás acostumbrada a que te llamen así, _KO-HA-KU-ONEE-CHAN_? -continuó este, recalcando a propósito su nuevo ¨apodo¨ y en un tono muy cómico.

\- ¡AH, YA CÁLLATE! –exclamó ahora más apenada, de no ser por tener ocupadas ambas manos, ocultaría su rostro tras ellas.

Entre más y más conocidos se fueron encontrando en el supermercado, él empezó a actuar más y más como si fuera ya su ¨lindo hermano menor¨, todo con tal de divertiste a costa suya y sus reacciones. Y dicha actuación, provocó el origen de esa nueva y fastidiosa forma de llamarla. Puede que pronto ese ¨apodo¨ se volviera verdad, pero por ahora, no dejaba de darle una inmensa pena. No era lo mismo que se lo dijeran los niños de su barrio, **ÉL** lo hacía sonar todo diferente.

Solo cuando pudo divisar en su línea de visión el conjunto de apartamentos, fue que por fin esa ¨tortura¨ acabó. Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue llevar el ¨material necesario¨ al cuarto del menor y no pudo negar su sorpresa al hacerlo. Esto, solo le confirmó una vez más lo que ya intuía: ese niño, era un chico listo, dedicado y persistente por aquello que lo apasionaba. El llamado del propio peliblanco, la hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Cierto, mejor ya ir a comer, que mucho lo necesitaba después de toda esa energía gastada. Nunca le gustó comer en completo silencio, por lo que trató de entablar por lo menos el mínimo de conversación con él durante ese momento, y para su alivio, él correspondió en gran parte sus esfuerzos (siempre y cuando el tema en cuestión le llamaba suficiente la atención).

Al terminar de fregar los vasos, botar la basura y lavarse bien las manos, redirigió toda su atención hacia el morocho que debía cuidar, solo para sorprenderse de verlo dormido sobre el sofá. Puede que estuviera cansado por toda la caminata de hoy, ya que según pudo apreciar por el camino, él no estaba acostumbrado a tan largas distancias (muestra de que quizás había alguien más que solía hacerle esos mandados). Tras un suspiro de cansancio, Kohaku lo tomó en brazos (con cuidado para no despertarle) y se dispuso a llevarlo a su habitación. Sin embargo, su paso fue de repente detenido por el sentir de un agarre sobre su ropa.

(Rayos, ¿ya lo he despertado?)-pensó ella preocupada, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro aún dormido, cambió de pensamiento- (No…parece que está…teniendo un mal sueño)

Él no se movía bruscamente, pero su expresión lo confirmaba. Cualquiera que fuera la temática tratada en sus sueños, le hacía verse muy…dolido.

-…Mamá…-la suave y triste pronunciación de esa única palabra, hicieron que su corazón se le encogiera.

Justo ahora, en ese mínimo instante, ese niño tan molesto, listo y algo raro para su edad, aquel que la hizo frustrarse y sorprenderse tanto en apenas unas cuantas horas juntos, le parecía en verdad…un simple niño…tratando de sobrellevar el vacío en su interior y la soledad…No conocía su pasado, pero aun así…sentía que este, para ser tan joven y pequeño, llevaba sobre sus hombros una pena mayor de la que se pudiera imaginar…Ese sentimiento…tan distinto y…tan parecido al suyo propio…la hacían querer ayudarlo y comprenderlo…

-No puedo ser tu mamá…-dijo ella suavemente, en un tono entre serio y calmante-…pero puedo ser tu hermana si quieres-sus palabras resonaron ahora en uno más dulce, alentador y hasta en cierta forma cómico.

Aunque era prácticamente imposible que él la estuviera escuchando, el sentirlo aflojar su agarre sobre su ropa, y el estrecharse ahora más relajado contra sí misma, en muestra de que su sueño había dejado de ser malo, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de ternura. Vaya, él podía ser realmente lindo si se lo proponía.

(Así que…así es como se siente tener un hermano pequeño)-pensó entre una apacible sonrisa, acariciando un poco su extraño, pero atrayente cabello.

Prosiguió entonces su camino hacia su cuarto, y con extremo cuidado, lo acomodó sobre su cama y lo cubrió con su manta. Tras terminar su tarea, le dedicó una última mirada y sonrió satisfecha de verlo plácidamente dormido. Procuró salir de la manera más silenciosa posible, y al lograrlo, se fue a la sala a leer un libro, en espera de la llegada del dueño de la casa. Rememoró los sucesos del día y pensó profundamente en aquella importante cuestión.

-Ummm, puede que no sea tan malo que crezca nuestra familia-se afirmó ahora más tranquila y decidida.

Aquella visión que hace unas cuantas horas atrás la preocupaba, ya no la percibía de la misma forma. De hecho, estaba curiosa por saber cómo se vería una foto familiar con ellos, y al pensar en ello, rio un poco. No había duda, muchas cosas (e incluso su propia vida) cambiarían, pero estaba segura de que ello, solo lo haría todo más divertido. Después de todo, a pesar de los altos y los bajos, no negaría que fue divertido cuidar de ese chico listo.

N.A: Hey, ¿qué tal? Tenía ganas de iniciar una serie de one-shots para Senku y Kohaku en donde pudiera escribir cualquier idea que me viniera a la mente, así que al final, después de mucho pensarlo, ¡me animé a hacerlo! Rayos, va a ser un camino largo el llegar al cien TT w TT (o quizás no XD). Es difícil ponerse a escribir cuando tu cabeza te pincha con los recordatorios de tareas de la escuela, pero, aun así, me esfuerzo por continuar escribiendo y publicando tanto como pueda XD. (Uff, ya hasta de día tengo sueño O_O) Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, prometo que actualizaré la cadena de historias que inició con ¨En su propio mundo¨ tan pronto como pueda, y sin más que decir, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	2. Llévame contigo

_**Cien historias por contar**_

C2: Llévame contigo.

¨Iré al espacio¨-dijo cuando le preguntaron sobre sus sueños para el futuro, pero…-¨Iré ahora¨-…sus siguientes palabras, fueron las que descolocaron de lugar a todos los presentes. A pesar de lo ¨imposible¨ que dicho sueño les pareciera a ellos (adultos y niños por igual) en ese momento, él estaba diez billones por ciento seguro de que podía lograrlo. Por ello, trabajó duro en lograrlo, día tras día, sin cansancio, aun siendo solo un niño pequeño. Error tras otro, aprendiendo y comprendiendo más allá de la ¨simpleza¨ que rodeaba su mundo, fue avanzando diligentemente hacia esa, su anhelada primera meta, hasta llegar al día de hoy. Él ya era un estudiante de segundo año de secundaria, con sus catorce años de vida ya cumplidos.

¿Por qué empezaba a recordar con más frecuencia aquellos primeros momentos de su no tan lejana infancia, cuando todo apenas había empezado? Quizás estuviera siendo víctima de la llamada nostalgia…O tal vez, todo se debía a aquel presentimiento de que pronto, su sueño, dejaría de serlo…y con ello, llegaría la hora de…cumplir esa promesa.

Lo recordaba todo casi como si hubiera sido ayer: la misma noche que habían hablado sobre sus sueños para el futuro en clase, ambos salieron a escondidas al jardín del orfanato. Según le había comentado el peliblanco a su contraparte, esa noche ocurriría un fenómeno satelital denominado Superluna, en cual, una luna llena se encuentra a no más de un 10 por ciento de su punto más cercano a la Tierra en el recorrido de su órbita, haciendo que esta se note más grande y brillante de lo normal; y como dicho fenómeno causó en ella tanta emoción y curiosidad, no pudo sacarle de su cabeza la idea de ¨escaparse¨ por un momento a verla.

Sin más remedio, suspiro cansado. Bueno, lo peor que podría pasarles sería un simple regaño, así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Con ese pensamiento en mente, prácticamente se convenció a sí mismo para cometer aquella simple y algo traviesa ¨rebeldía¨. Si actuaban con cautela y no comentaban nada al respecto, seguro los maestros no se enterarían, y, además, conseguirían presenciar todo un espectáculo nocturno que solo ocurría cada 15 o 18 años. Y debía admitirlo, realmente valió la pena.

_\- ¿En serio piensas ir al espacio? –le preguntó ella de repente._

_-Por supuesto-respondió él con simpleza._

_\- ¡Pero eso está muy pero que MUUUUY lejos! ¿¡Cómo piensas llegar hasta allá!? –la extrema incredulidad e inocencia en sus palabras, le resultaron a él algo molestas._

_-Es muy fácil, solo tengo que construir una nave espacial-correspondió él con orgullo y decisión._

_-Hmmm-le miró ella detalladamente por un par de minutos._

_\- ¿Qué? –dijo él confuso y ya algo irritado por su insistente mirada._

_-Bien, ¡lo decidí! –exclamó de un salto- ¡Te ayudaré a hacerlo!_

_\- ¿Eh? Pero…-toda protesta que este pudiera haber dicho, fue silenciada por la presión de un dedo índice sobre sus labios._

_-Sin peros-expresó ella-Quiero ayudarte, y sé que necesitarás mi ayuda. ¿O acaso crees que tú solo podrás cargar con todo lo necesario? –a pesar del aparente tono divertido en sus palabras y su pequeña risa, se podía notar su convicción ante lo propuesto._

_-Bueno, creo que un par de manos extras no estarían mal-comentó este con falso aburrimiento cuando por fin sus labios fueron liberados._

_Tras una nueva y divertida risa, ella prosiguió diciendo:_

_-A cambio, solo prométeme una cosa-alzando el susodicho dedo índice hacia su propio rostro._

_\- ¿Qué? –preguntó inevitablemente. Conociendo la clase de condiciones que ella solía ponerle en otras situaciones, puede que debiera estar quizás…un poco preocupado._

_-Cuando vayas al espacio…-su figura frente a sí mismo le hacía sombra a causa del intenso brillo de la luna, y sus sencillas palabras, le hicieron cambiar la visión de su futuro…_

\- ¡SENKU! -la fuerte (pero esta vez no tan ruidosa) voz de Taiju, en conjunto con el sonido del abrir de una puerta, lo llevaron de vuelta a la percepción de la realidad.

Curioso por la figura que acompañaba a su amigo, y por la cuestión que lo había llevado a verle en ese momento, Senku solo mantuvo su mirada silente sobre ellos, con su oído atento.

-Dijiste que querías una carga ligera-explicó este al entrar y acercársele, en compañía de la chica visitante-Por el momento, le pedí tres pasajeros a Yuzuriha Ogawa, del Club de manualidades-señaló a la mentada, quien procedió entonces a sacar algo de su bolso.

Con expresión confusa (y con cierto mal presentimiento), Senku vio y confirmó (con ligera pena) los ¨pasajeros¨ preparados para el próximo vuelo de prueba de su cohete **SENKUU 3**, los cuales, no eran ni más ni menos que unas copias de ellos mismos, pero en versión muñeco.

-Es algo vergonzoso hacer un muñeco de mí-comentó Yuzuriha con un aparente rubor en sus mejillas-Y, bueno, ¿para qué los usarán? –dijo con inseguridad y pena, pues se venía haciendo dicha pregunta desde que empezó a hacerlos.

\- ¡Ah, solo los pondremos en el interior de un cohete experimental que está haciendo Senku! ¡No es nada malo ni raro! –la tranquilizó rápidamente Taiju con toda su energía. No quisiera que esta tuviera malas ideas o dudas sobre su pequeña participación en el proyecto.

\- ¿Cohete experimental? –repitió esta algo sorprendida. Había oído hablar mucho sobre la inteligencia del peliblanco, pero nunca pensó que la misma llegaría hasta tal punto.

Mientras sus compañeros tenían una ligera conversación, Senku tomó a su respectivo muñeco en mano y lo miró a detalle. A pesar de la simpleza y representación demasiado…tierna de su persona para su gusto, debía admitir que los muñecos estaban muy bien hechos. Tenían un peso óptimo y eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para caber sin problemas en el compartimento requerido. Vaya, puede que la señorita Ogawa fuera una chica más útil de lo que pensara. Al mirar nuevamente a los respectivos ¨pasajeros¨, una idea en su cabeza surgió, seguida de un efímero recuerdo. Cierto…mucho antes de siquiera ser adoptado y conocer al grandullón de su amigo, _**ella**_ fue su primer ayudante y compañera de ¨locuras¨.

-Hey, Yuzuriha Ogawa-llamó este su atención- ¿Crees que podrías hacer otro más de estos?

\- ¿EH? –correspondió algo desubicada por la petición-A-Ah, sí, por supuesto-afirmó rápidamente, aunque todavía confusa por la razón detrás de ello.

\- ¿Tienes pensado alguien en especial para el cuarto pasajero, Senku? –preguntó Taiju curioso. Por un momento creyó que la idea de los muñecos no le agradaría a Senku, pero ahora quería incluso añadir uno más al experimento. ¿Por qué sería?

-Pues…digamos que este pasajero ya tenía el vuelo reservado con varios años de antelación-respondió este entre una sonrisa ladina, la cual dejó aún más confundidos a ambos jóvenes.

Para la elaboración del cuarto muñeco, Senku al día siguiente le dio una foto a Yuzuriha. En ella, se le veía a él en el frente de una institución, siendo cargado en un brazo por un hombre algo mayor que parecía ser su padre adoptivo, mientras que, del otro, colgaba con expresión alegre y divertida una niña rubia, de ojos azules y con una coleta alta. Esa era la única foto que él tenía, la única que podía darle como modelo para su figura. En base a dicha imagen, Yuzuriha creo al cuarto pasajero, y por su propia cortesía, la vistió con el uniforme de su misma secundaria.

El día del vuelo experimental, al por fin ver a sus representantes llegar a flotar en la inmensidad del espacio, este involuntariamente esbozó una sonrisa de victoria. Una vez más, rememoró en su mente aquel momento de su pasado…

_-…Cuando vayas al espacio, ¡llévame contigo! –expresó ella, sonriendo y dándole una mirada emocionada._

_Después de medio minuto de mirar su oscura figura en contraste con la gran y resplandeciente luna, este por fin dijo:_

_-Bien, me parece justo-en un tono tranquilo._

_\- ¿Prometido? –le extendió la mano para levantarle._

_-Prometido-afirmó este decidido, tomando su mano y levantándose (en parte) gracias a su impulso._

…y entonces, miró al cielo, cubriendo la fuerte luz del sol que casi encandilaba sus ojos.

-Heh, te dije que podíamos hacerlo…Kohaku-pronunció muy suavemente, tanto, que nadie más pudo oírlo.

El logro de ese día y su promesa cumplida, lo llevaron a reflexionar. Quizás…debería tratar de volver a verla.

N.A: Rayos, lo que es escribir con alguien viendo fútbol en el cuarto de al lado (vaya emoción, papá XD). Muchas gracias por el apoyo, como siempre, sus comentarios me alegran el día y me mantienen trabajando. Las ideas siempre se tienen, pero casi nunca se sabe **CÓMO** mostrarlas ni **CÓMO** iniciarlas, incluso cuando se cree que se sabe (y para colmo el frío me da ganas de no hacer nada O_O). Espero disfruten de esta serie, aunque sea muy… ¿en el aire? En fin, sin más que decir, espero nos leamos pronto.


	3. Cicatrices

_**Cien historias por contar**_

C3: Cicatrices.

Entre la oscuridad de la choza ligeramente iluminada, no había nadie más que ellos. En ella, no podía percibirse sonido alguno más que sus entrecortadas respiraciones y algún que otro suspirar. Por fin, después de esperar con tanta impaciencia, habían logrado obtener esa noche un poco de privacidad.

Al ir redescubriendo la piel bajo la tela de su vestido, él recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo con su mirada, y disfrutaba del sensible tacto que esas sensaciones de piel con piel le brindaban…aunque hoy ese gusto se vio de repente interrumpido por la llegada de una nueva información a su cerebro: ella tenía una nueva cicatriz, ubicada cerca del área de su cuello. Su mirada recayó por un momento sobre aquella nueva marca encontrada, y entonces, las preguntas invadieron su cabeza por un segundo. ¿Cuándo fue que la obtuvo? ¿Dónde fue que la obtuvo? ¿Cómo fue que la obtuvo? ¿**QUIÉN** fue el que la causó?

Él sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo el inundar su mente con dichas preguntas, ya que la mayoría podía respondérselas él mismo o las terminaba por responder ella, pero…siempre que, al recorrer los caminos de su piel, descubría una nueva cicatriz, no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable de ello. Después de todo, él era el principal causante de las mismas. Él la había llevado junto con todos los demás a seguir el camino más espinoso que había, y aunque todos lo seguían por elección propia, un muy pequeño rastro de culpa todavía en lo profundo de su conciencia se escondía. Si él no los hubiera involucrado, sus vidas serían más simples y quizás…más felices. Quizás estarían mejor si solo se hubieran preocupado por mantener y cuidar su aldea, ajenos a la verdad y el misterioso peligro que habitaba ese mundo, pero no…él nunca pudo darles esa libertad. No podía más que admitirlo: él era la causa detrás de todos sus bienes y sus males, el que, con su mala suerte y planes de recuperación de la humanidad, había puesto a todos (sobre todo a quienes más le importaban) en peligro.

Él sabía que nunca podría alejarla del peligro. Rayos, ¡si prácticamente su principal trabajo era enfrentarse a la mayor amenaza que en su camino se interpusiera! Sabía que nunca podría evitar que en su cuerpo surgieran nuevas cicatrices como esta, por mucho que le dijera que se cuidara, y que por mucho que deseara borrarlas, nunca podría hacerlo.

Era algo inevitable: sin importar lo difícil o peligrosa que fuera la situación, ella siempre daría un paso adelante, y con su fuerza de voluntad e ingenio, la superaría, sin importarle arriesgarse por los demás o salir herida en el proceso. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía: ella era esa clase de chica…y eso…era una de las cosas que más le atraían de ella.

Cada cicatriz en su cuerpo (por pequeña o grande que fuera), era una prueba de su valentía, una muestra de su determinación por ayudar y salvar a aquellos que tanto quería y por quienes tanto se preocupaba. Eran las pruebas de cada victoria, cada dificultad superada, cada peligro enfrentado…eran parte de la historia de su vida. Las razones, recuerdos y emociones que cada una llevaba sobre sí eran distintas…y él no conocía dichos detalles sobre casi ninguna…pero…quería saberlos.

Sin importar cuál fuera la historia detrás de cada herida, él estaba decidido a cambiar su significado. Por eso, cada cicatriz ya encontrada y nuevas por surgir, estaban marcadas a tener un mismo destino: convertirse en un punto fijo sobre el cual plantar muchos besos y algunas caricias.

Al verla mirarle algo confusa y estar a punto de decir algo (intuyendo de antemano la temática de su pregunta), él silenció sus palabras de la mejor forma que sabía: sin duda, le gustaba ver la expresión que ella le mostraba al verse sorprendida, sobre todo cuando la causa era un beso. Permaneció así durante unos minutos, presionando con fuerza y deseo sus labios contra los suyos, hasta que por fin sus pulmones le reclamaron volver a respirar. Al separársele, su apacible mirada le pidió calmarse…Le expresaba que no había nada por lo que debiera estar preocupada, y eso, la hizo relajarse. En serio, era realmente increíble cómo sin palabra alguna…él lograba convencerla.

Ahora con su contraparte más tranquila, él pudo dedicarse por completo a aquello que ya había planeado, por lo que colmó aquella cicatriz y el área a su alrededor de suaves besos, queriendo curar así cualquier mal recuerdo que esta pudiera representar. Era todo un regocijo el oírla, el ver y sentir sus reacciones ante el más mínimo de sus estímulos.

Por su parte, a ella no le gustaba verle ni sentirle culpable por algo como esto, pues toda marca en ella grabada, sabía que había sido por su propia causa o irresponsabilidad, y de nadie más. Pero por mucho que no le importaran sus cicatrices, no podía más que sentirse alagada de que él quisiera aliviarlas, aunque no hubiera realmente algún dolor oculto en ellas.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que él…también tenía sus propias cicatrices, solo que a diferencia que las de ella, estas no eran visibles. No estaban grabadas sobre su piel, pero sí sobre todo aquello que lo formaba…sobre su mente y hasta su propia ¨alma¨. Ella no sabía cuánto en verdad lo ayudaba…cuánto sus palabras, sus gestos, incluso su mera presencia, curaban el dolor y saber de sus profundas e imperceptibles heridas…Ni ella ni nadie más lo sabía…solo él mismo era consciente de ello…y por eso, procuraba siempre demostrar con sus acciones (ya que con las palabras a veces no podía) todo el afecto que hacia ella sentía.

-…Senku…-resonó muy suave su voz, con cierta dificultad debido a la…timidez que sus acciones le provocaban.

Ah, qué bien se sentía escucharla pronunciar su nombre en ese tono tan especial…En serio, nunca se cansaría de ello, incluso si lo escuchara diez billones de veces. Por eso, en estos únicos instantes que podían estar a solas, deseaba más que nunca no ser molestado. Lo único que le interesaba era seguir disfrutando de esos íntimos momentos…junto con todo lo que estos conllevaban y representaban…para ambos. Solo por esos momentos, el resto del mundo y su situación no le importaban…incluso si afuera de aquella choza…el mismo mundo se llegara a acabar.

N.A: Uff, por fin logro escribir algo más ¨adaptado¨ al propio mundo de Dr. Stone. Lo siento por eso, es que tiendo a escribir muchos AUs independientemente del fandom (como que me sale solito XD). Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios y ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	4. Lo que no te esperas en una boda

_**Cien historias por contar**_

C4: Lo que no te esperas en una boda.

Toda la iglesia está llena, no hay un solo invitado que no haya venido hoy, a la especial celebración de este día. Es de esperarse, pues esta boda es muy importante y después de todo, no todos los días se casa la hija heredera de una de las familias más ricas del país. Todos permaneces expectantes sobre sus asientos, propagando un ligero bullicio por toda la iglesia a causa del constante intercambio de conversaciones en voz baja; es como si el público estuviera igual o más nervioso que el propio novio. De repente, la sala se sume en silencio ante el sonido del abrir de las puertas de la iglesia, no hay dudas: ha llegado ya la novia. Al mismo tiempo que la novia empieza a caminar (tomada del brazo de su padre) hasta el altar y suenan las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial, todos los invitados giran sus miradas hacia ella, embelesados por su belleza y ansiosos de verla llegar al final de esa marcha.

El camino hacia el altar es lento, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por la música de la marcha nupcial, y la novia, aprovechando esta lentitud, pasa ligeramente su mirada por sus alrededores, viendo en primera plana las diferentes expresiones que los invitados muestran al verla así de magnífica. Al llegar casi al final de su camino, su vista se posa firmemente sobre una figura que sobresale de entre todas las demás. Él se encuentra en uno de los asientos de la misma primera fila que queda justo a su lado, mirándola fijamente como todos los demás, pero a diferencia de ellos, la expresión de él es muy seria y algo aburrida. Ella no puede evitar dar una pequeña y rápida mueca al verlo así. ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa clase expresión ahora, justo en medio de la ceremonia? En serio, eso le resultó más molesto de lo que le fue ponerse el vestido de novia.

Rápidamente, desvió su mirada de él y la regresó al altar, donde el sacerdote y el novio se encuentran esperándola pacientemente, fingiendo serenidad sobre su no demasiado aparente nerviosismo. Con el terminar de la marcha, su padre la entrega a manos de su futuro marido y ahora, ya con los dos frente al sacerdote, se empieza la parte final y más importante de la ceremonia. A medida que el sacerdote dice sus frases, ella siente que las miradas de todos hacia ella se intensifican, provocando así aún más tensión en el ambiente del lugar. Cuando ya casi se terminan las palabras del señor, llega por fin la tan esperada frase que hace ocurrir los mayores milagros y provoca las más inesperadas situaciones:

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre.

Pero no ocurrió nada, la sala solo se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. El señor tomó esto como una prueba de que podía proseguir, pero entonces, antes de pronunciar siquiera la primera palabra de su siguiente frase, el fuerte sonido del abrir de una puerta y un tiro al aire, callaron sus palabras a la par que provocaron un revuelo entre los invitados.

-Oh lo siento, pero yo me opongo-dijo arrogante la figura causante de todo este alboroto-Que nadie se mueva-ordenó este apuntando hacia el altar y tras su mandato, un montón de hombres bien vestidos y armados entraron junto con él a la iglesia y se distribuyeron por la sala.

Los secuaces del intruso apuntaron sus armas hacia los invitados, callando así el bullicio y evitando que estos salieran de sus asientos. El líder por su parte, caminó hacia el altar, todavía con la pistola apuntando al atemorizado novio. Cuando por fin este estuvo frente a frente con él, este prosiguió diciendo:

\- ¿En verdad creías que iba a dejar que te casaras con ella? –el tono de su voz era cada vez más arrogante y malicioso, posando sin duda alguna la punta de la pistola sobre el pecho de este (justo en el área del corazón)-Pues entonces debes de ser aún más idiota de lo que pensé-comentó entre una seca y burlona risa a la par que presionaba un poco más la punta de la pistola contra este.

El novio tragó en seco, el corazón le latía extremadamente rápido y su cuerpo ya empezaba a temblar, todo a causa del miedo de saberse en pronto peligro de muerte. ¿De verdad tendría la oportunidad de salir vivo de esta?

-Aunque **EN VERDAD** adoraría terminar con tu miserable y pobre vida en este mismo instante, sería una gran pena tener que mancharme el traje con tu sucia sangre, así que, ¡enhorabuena, estás de suerte! –expresó con falsa alegría a la par que retiraba un poco la pistola-Solo quédate fuera de mi camino y no habrá problema, ¿entendido? –sus palabras y su oscura mirada atemorizaron aún más al novio- ¡Venga, ya muévete! –le obligó este a posicionarse junto a los invitados, apuntando nuevamente su pistola hacia él en señal de amenaza.

Sin más, el novio se vio obligado a cumplir rápidamente la petición, y con una expresión entre amarga y tensa, tomo su lugar ¨preparado¨ entre el público. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, este se giró al encuentro de la novia y al presenciar tan de cerca su hermosura, no pudo evitar mostrarse algo nervioso.

-L-Lo siento, e-estás molesta, ¿verdad? –dijo apenado, como si toda esto no fuera más que un juego para él que a ella no le había gustado y se mortificaba por ello- S-Sé que esto es una locura, pero después de todo… ¡no podía aceptar esto! –apuntó impulsivamente la pistola hacia ella, con la mirada desesperada, triste y algo dudosa, temblándole la mano en su acción-Por favor, compréndeme y dame una última oportunidad…Podemos volver a ser como antes… ¡Aún podemos tener nuestro final feliz! –a medida que sus frases avanzaban, se notaba más la desesperación de este y lo hacían verse más loco.

La sala permanecía tensa y en silencio, con la mirada fija sobre la escena frente a ellos, aunque algunas se mostraban más serias que la demás…sobre todo la de **ÉL**. Debían estar atentos, pues cualquier giro que pudieran dar los recientes acontecimientos, dependía enteramente del actuar en respuesta de **ELLA**…y eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Después de medio minuto de silencio, sin negación o aceptación hacia su petición, ella se acercó hacia él a paso lento, pero con pasos decididos, como si no tuviera miedo alguno del estar siendo amenazada por un arma. Al estar prácticamente frente a frente, ella colocó con suavidad una de sus manos sobre la suya que le apuntaba y le brindó una enigmática sonrisa. Este gesto provocó en él euforia y un gran alivio, haciendo que su mano dejara de temblar y se relajara su fuerza sobre la pistola. Su sonrisa era inmensa y hasta pequeñas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

\- ¡Koha-! –estuvo a punto de pronunciar su nombre con alegría, pero el repentino sentir de un dolor silenció sus palabras.

Ella había torcido su muñeca, causando así que su pistola terminara por caer de su mano. Antes de siquiera poder exclamar de dolor o sorpresa, ella aprisionó su brazo contra su espalda en un rápido y eficiente movimiento.

\- ¡AHORA! –exclamó ella con fuerza.

Aprovechando el fugaz momento de confusión entre los secuaces, una serie de invitados salieron rápidamente de sus puestos y reprimieron a cada uno de ellos de forma rápida y eficiente, como si las armas que estos llevaban en manos fueran simples juguetes.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos!? –quejó el líder, solo para ser rápidamente inmovilizado de cualquier posible resistencia mediante un preciso golpe para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Mejor toma una siesta, ¿quieres? -comentó ella a la par que se quitaba el molesto velo (sin suavizar todavía el aguante que tenía sobre este).

A los pocos minutos, la sala se vio sumida por agentes de la policía, llevándose a todos y cada uno de los malhechores que habían ¨estropeado¨ la ¨boda¨. Ahora ya todos podían respirar con más tranquilidad (sobre todo el novio). En ese momento de más tranquilidad, una figura algo insegura se apareció en el frente de las puertas abiertas de la iglesia. Su mirada intranquila recorrió la misma con insistencia hasta por fin caer sobre aquella persona que tanto buscaba. El novio rápidamente percibió dicha mirada y giró la suya hacia ella también, y con solo ese simple gesto, los hermosos ojos azules de la chica brillaron y entonces, sin más, empezó a llorar.

\- ¡Chihiro! –exclamó ella antes de correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos en un abrazo de alivio, siendo su algo largo y majestuoso pelo rubio toda una gloria de ver.

-…Kohane…-pronunció este tiernamente, fundiéndose en un abrazo y derramando también algunas lágrimas.

La ¨novia¨ (quien ya estaba libre de su trabajo de suprimir al líder mafioso) soltó un suspiro de cansancio al ver la escena desde su lugar en el altar.

-Es increíble lo mucho que te pareces a ella, excepto en el carácter, claro está-le comentó su compañero ladinamente al acercársele. Ya se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y se estaba aflojando la molesta corbata.

-Aún sigo pensando que la policía podría haberse encargado bien sola de esta ¨misión¨-quejó ella, tratando de ignorar la molestia que le causaban sus palabras al resaltar dicho detalle.

A ella no le molestaba el objetivo de la misión en sí, lo que realmente le resultó tedioso fue el tener que vestirse así y hacerse pasar por la novia para llevar a cabo el plan previsto. Definitivamente, los vestidos tan ajustados eran una tortura de llevar.

-Fue una petición directa del cliente hacia el jefe, además de que el trato era demasiado bueno como para rechazarlo. Era algo inevitable por el bien de la organización-respondió él con monotonía.

Ella gruñó un poco ante su actitud.

-Entiendo que yo era ¨indispensable¨ para esta misión (por varias y obvias razones), ¿pero se puede saber qué hacías tú aquí? –le reprochó con cierta furia reprimida-Esta no es tú área de trabajo, genio, y no quiero hacerme responsable de lo que te pueda pasar, sobre todo si no me lo han comunicado de antemano-dijo molesta mientras señalaba reprobatoriamente al peliblanco por sus acciones.

-Jeh, gracias por tu preocupación, leona-replicó él con sarcasmo y antes de que esta pudiera enojarse más por la mención de su ¨querido apodo¨, este empezó a caminar hacia la salida-Nos vemos en la base central-se despidió casi sin ganas y dando un ligero gesto al aire, el cual la hizo irritarse un poco más.

Sin embargo, apenas haber dado unos pasos, este se detuvo y se giró de vuelta hacia ella.

-Ah cierto, casi lo olvidaba-expresó él con simpleza y ella le miró algo confusa-Por cierto, esa clase de ropa te queda mejor de lo que esperaba-detalló este entre una expresión tranquila y una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Eh? –fue lo único que esta pudo decir al quedar su mente más blanca que su vestido.

Tras medio minuto de permanecer ida y bajo su mirada fija, su rostro empezó a calentarse e intensificar el color sobre sus mejillas. En verdad justo ahora, el tipo más molesto y asexual de toda la organización y el mundo, ¿le había dado un cumplido?

-De seguro todos se quedarán con la boca abierta cuando vean lo ¨linda¨ que puede ser la tan temible y gruñona agente Huntress si se viste más femenina-recalcó burlonamente con una pequeña risa, mientras le mostraba altanero una foto de su celular (tomada momentos antes del revuelo en la ceremonia).

\- ¿¡AH QUÉ-!? –exclamó sorprendida, cayendo por fin en la verdadera intención de sus palabras antes dichas- ¡OYE! ¿¡EN QUÉ MOMENTO TÚ-!? –con furia, empezó a correr tras él con el fin de borrar la vergonzosa foto, sin embargo, el vestido le hacía muy difícil su cometido.

-Demasiado tarde, leona-dijo este ladino a la par que volvía a guardar el móvil y se alejaba a toda velocidad con una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- ¡ESPERA Y VERÁS, MALDITO! –gruñó ella furiosa, recogiendo parte de su vestido en un intento de correr mejor.

Ah, tendría que habérselo esperado. No había forma de que **ÉL** de entre todas las personas posibles, se interesara en ella de esa forma. Porque después de todo, su único y verdadero interés era el molestarla, ¿cierto?... _**¿CIERTO?**_...

N.A: Uff, por fin, después de un bloqueo de escritura y un montón de cosas de por medio, ¡he conseguido escribir un nuevo one-shot para esta serie! Estoy aprovechando algo de mi ¨tiempo libre¨ (debido a la cuarentena en mi país por el covid-19) para tratar de avanzar en mis diferentes historias, aunque esta publicación la estaréis viendo (como tal) no el día que la terminé sino mucho más adelante, cuando ya pueda salir de casa sin problemas ni temores. No sé cuál será vuestra situación en específico con respecto a esta pandemia mundial, pero espero que todos ustedes lectores se estén cuidando lo mejor posible. Yo haré lo mejor posible para superar todo esto, porque quiero seguir escribiendo y leyendo vuestros comentarios acerca de mis historias, por lo que, sin más que decir y deseando por vuestro bienestar, espero más que nunca, que nos volvamos a leer pronto.


	5. Creencia contraria a la razón

_**Cien historias por contar**_

C5: Creencia contraria a la razón.

Al bajar por fin del avión tras un largo y cansador vuelo, y entrar al área del aeropuerto, la joven rubia buscó insistentemente entre el gentío a sus conocidos. Ellos le habían confirmado hace un par de días que irían a recibirla y ella estaba muy ansiosa por volverlos a ver, después de todo, habían pasado ya varios años desde que ella se fue a los Estados Unidos para completar su entrenamiento y ahora, por fin graduada de la academia, había vuelto para trabajar. De hecho, ya tenía un trabajo conseguido, aunque todavía no sabía los detalles del mismo. Sin embargo, su futuro trabajo en sí, no era lo más importante que rondaba por su mente en esos momentos.

\- ¡Kohaku, por aquí! –oyó ser llamada por una muy querida y reconocida voz.

Al girarse en dirección hacia dónde provenía dicho casi imperceptible sonido entre el bullicio, pudo al fin divisar a quienes tanto había estado buscando con la mirada: a su hermana mayor y su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Ruri-nee! –exclamó emocionada y se apresuró a ir a su encuentro, tirándose a los brazos de esta nada más de hacerlo-Te he extrañado mucho Ruri-nee…-expresó al estrecharse más entre sus brazos, como si fuera una niña en busca de consuelo, pero no podía evitarlo, todo era culpa de la añoranza que por tanto tiempo había reprimido.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, Kohaku-correspondió su hermana suavemente, siendo la felicidad que expresaba su voz también algo triste, hasta el punto de que parecía querer llorar.

Kohaku se apartó un poco de su hermana y la calmó. Si ella empezaba a llorar, lo más probable sería que ella también llorara, pero no debían hacerlo, su felicidad era demasiado dulce y reconfortante como para ser expresada a través de lágrimas.

-Bueno, haciendo de cuenta que las paredes hablan, esta le dice: ¨Bienvenida de vuelta, gorila¨-comentó entre broma y queja Chrome a su lado, haciendo gracia del hecho de que estaba siendo dejado de lado en esta situación a pesar de estar allí presente.

\- ¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES GORILA!? –gruñó Kohaku por inercia y este esbozó una sonrisa divertida, la cual ella correspondió y prosiguió más calmada-Es bueno volver a verte a ti también, Chrome.

Además del hecho de haber conseguido trabajo, la otra razón que había traído de vuelta a Kohaku a Japón, no era ni más ni otra que la boda de ambos. Ella lo había estado esperando por casi décadas enteras y por eso se emocionó mucho cuando supo la noticia, por lo que se aseguró de reservar un vuelto inmediato de vuelta a Japón en la fecha más cercana a la realización de la boda y por fin, hela aquí. Mañana mismo sería la ceremonia. No sería una boda demasiado grande ni ostentosa, pero había una buena cantidad de invitados, entre los cuales incluso, había compañeros de trabajo de los mismos.

Salieron del aeropuerto hablando sobre un poco de todo: la estadía de Kohaku en los Estados Unidos, detalles de la boda e incluso una pequeña broma acerca de la soltería de Kohaku (hecho que hizo que el futuro novio recibiera de su parte una ¨suave¨ colleja; puede que fuera oficialmente a ser su cuñada, pero eso no lo libraría de recibir sus golpes si ella lo creía necesario). Mientras el coche en el que iban avanzaba más y más por las calles del gran modernizado Tokyo, Kohaku posó por un momento su vista en el horizonte y pensó un poco más sobre dicho tema. El ver a su hermana feliz y con tal buena pareja, la hacía muy feliz a ella también, pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo de envidia. A lo largo de su vida, nunca había tenido interés en buscar y mantener una relación romántica con nadie, y ese hecho nunca le molestó, pues prefería centrarse en sus objetivos y demás cosas que creía más importantes, sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los años y se volvía más mayor, no podía evitar preguntarse si seguiría por siempre así. Para los futuros sobrinos que ella definitivamente tendría, ¿ella sería solo la buena, divertida y cariñosa tía solterona? Ugh, algo en el título en sí no le gustaba. No era como si se sintiera sola, de hecho, podría decirse que estaba bastante cómoda con su soledad, pero… ¿por cuánto más tiempo duraría esa percepción?

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Quizás el tan largo vuelo le había afectado más de lo que creía, pues ella no solía tener esta clase de dudas y pensamientos. Sí, quizás lo mejor por hoy sería solo disfrutar la noche junto a su hermana y sus amigas para después irse a dormir con la cabeza más ligera. Después de todo, Kohaku nunca había sido una chica de deseos y tendencias románticas, y **POR NADA DEL MUNDO**, pensaba de repente volverse una. Por mucho que los cuentos de amor verdadero pudieran gustarle o haberle gustado alguna vez, ella sabía que no era la clase de chica que tendría la divina oportunidad de experimentar algo así en su vida; pero su hermana sí, ella sí tuvo esa fortuna, y con eso bastaba. De momento, no necesitaba ser la preferida del destino y tener al lado un príncipe o caballero, no, por ahora, su único amor sería su trabajo. ¿Qué podía decir? La acción, adrenalina y peligro que su oficio por partes le brindaba, le resultaban mucho más encantadoras que unas simples palabras de coqueteo de cualquier ingenuo o intrépido pretendiente de turno. Sí, así era mejor, porque, aunque creyera en el destino y en el amor, sabía de sobra, que todavía no era su turno para encontrarlo.

Justo como había decidido, se fue directamente a descansar nada más desempacar sus cosas en su nuevo apartamento y haber pasado un buen rato al lado de su hermana y su mejor amigo. Fue una noche de sueño reparador, de las que tanto quería y necesitaba, siendo aliviada por la nostalgia y el saber de estar de nuevo aquí, en su tierra natal. ¨Definitivamente, mañana sería un buen y especial día¨-le afirmó su conciencia mientras se iba entregando cada vez más a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunó y se preparó rápidamente con el vestuario que había elegido de antemano para la ceremonia; estaba determinada a llegar a tiempo, no, de hecho, ¡debía llegar allí antes que nadie más! Por ello, no se escatimó en el pago del taxi (al fin y al cabo, pronto tendría una fuente de ingresos monetarios fija). Bien podría haber sido llevada nuevamente en el carro de ellos, pero ella no quiso causarles más molestias. Ellos pronto dejarían la ciudad por un tiempo para salir de luna de miel, y si ella pasaba mucho más tiempo con ellos, más de lo que ya estaba pasando, se le haría más difícil el dejarlos ir…mucho más de lo que ya era.

Se bajó del taxi en la entrada de un precioso y gran salón, cuyo espacioso jardín era toda una gloria que disfrutar; allí, justo en el lugar de ese bello paraje, sería la boda. Era realmente increíble, casi que ella no podía creer cómo ellos lograron costearse no solo el alquiler del lugar, sino también el costo del viaje. No obstante, ahora que lo recordaba, Chrome le había comentado que un compañero de trabajo suyo le había ayudado mucho con ello. A pesar de la estricta negativa que estos le habían dado, este continuó insistiendo hasta convencerlos, asegurándoles que toda ¨ayuda¨ que él les daba, podía ser considerada como un regalo de bodas de su parte. Aunque Kohaku estaba algo contrariada por lo ¨costoso¨ que eran dichos regalos, una vez que pasó la ceremonia y empezó con energía y ansia la fiesta, no pudo evitar agradecer en gran manera el hecho de que esta se realizaba en tan esplendido lugar.

Unos minutos después de haber empezado la pachanga (o sea la fiesta), esta dejó la pista de baile y se acercó a la mesa más cercana (la de las bebidas), tratando de hallar un poco el aire y tener un segundo de más calma antes de proseguir con la rebosante energía de la festividad. Uff, el estar tan centrada en el entrenamiento en la academia le había hecho olvidarse casi por completo de cuánto revuelo era lo que representaba una fiesta, sobre todo cuando los invitados presentes te conocen y te quieren casi tanto como a los mismos novios. Al pensar en ello, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa: qué bien se sentía volver a casa, pues incluso la más vivas de las noches que le pudieran haber ofrecido en los Estados Unidos, no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con todo esto.

-Con permiso, ¿podría moverse? Está obstruyendo el paso-oyó que le decían de repente.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento! –se movió de lugar y miró a la figura que le había hablado.

Era un chico de alrededor de su misma edad y aunque el traje que llevaba trataba de hacerlo parecer un simple invitado del montón, dicho efecto era completamente roto por la atrayente presencia de su extraño color de pelo, el cual estaba amarrado en una especie de coleta. La mirada fija de Kohaku sobre él siguió cada uno de sus simples movimientos, desde el rellenar uno de los vasos y llevarlo hasta sus labios para tomar de este un simple sorbo. Al terminar dicha acción, ella se sorprendió a sí misma no solo por lo que había hecho, sino también por el hecho de que él por un momento le devolvió la mirada.

-Acaso estoy haciendo algo del otro mundo, ¿querida hermana de la novia? –comentó este con simpleza.

\- ¡N-No-No, no es nada, disculpa si le incomodé! –se disculpó esta rápidamente, solo para caer al poco tiempo en cuenta de algo- ¿Cómo lo supo…? –preguntó incrédula.

-Bueno, el parecido es innegable, además de que me han comentado mucho sobre usted, a decir verdad-respondió él entre una sonrisa ladina y una muy pequeña y simple risa.

Esa respuesta plantó más dudas en Kohaku de las que había aclarado. Entonces… ¿era uno más de los susodichos compañeros de trabajo? Pero… ¿exactamente de quién? ¿De Ruri? ¿O de Chrome? Ummm, no sabía de cuál podría ser, y tenía temor a equivocarse.

-Ah pues…me temo que por mi parte yo…no he oído hablar mucho de usted…-pronunció dudosa, tratando de sacar de entre sus memorias cualquier posible pista mientras sus palabras avanzaban.

Ante lo dicho, el extraño alzó una ceja, confundido.

\- ¿Ah sí? –detalló este, aunque sin interés y antes de dejarla siquiera responderle, volvió a dar un sorbo a su trago. Tras un momento, se giró y recostó un poco sobre la mesa a sus espaldas, quedando su vista de frente al resto de invitados-En todo caso, es bueno ver que lo están disfrutando.

\- ¿Los invitados? –inquirió ella.

-No, me refiero a ellos-aclaró este apuntando con su mirada hacia más allá de la muchedumbre, en dónde se encontraban Ruri y Chrome, encarando con una sonrisa cada nueva foto que la fotógrafa contratada les tomaba.

-Sí, es cierto-correspondió Kohaku entre una gran sonrisa, tomando una postura parecida pero más relajada-La verdad, siempre he tenido la impresión de que ellos acabarían juntos, como si alguien los hubiera unido o incluso como si desde un principio ese fuera su destino.

Ante la mención de la contradictoria palabra ¨destino¨, el extraño dio de repente una mueca.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me resulta bastante ilógico pensar que creas en tal tontería-comentó con desgano y molestia.

\- **¿QUÉ?** –pronunció ella inevitablemente ante esa seca y amarga reacción, no pudiendo disimular su poco aprecio por la respuesta y la forma en la que esta había sido dicha.

-El destino, la magia, la adivinación, el espiritismo y demás, no son más que una larga serie de supersticiones, creencias contrarias a la razón y sin claro sentido alguno-expuso este con firmeza y decisión, cruzándose de brazos para marcar más aún su posición en el debate.

Sus palabras tan serias e intelectuales, causaron en ella algo más que solo molestia o fastidio, era una furia no por la opinión en sí de este sobre dicha temática, sino más bien por la forma en la que esta era expresada. Ella sabía que toda persona tenía su propia perspectiva de las cosas, pero vaya, nunca antes había conocido a alguien cuya visión del mundo fuera tan antagónica a la suya. Quería defenderla de alguna manera, pero las capacidades de sus conocimientos le quedaban un poco cortas para llevar a cabo todo el duro esplendor de dicha tarea y por ello, con sus mínimos y fallidos intentos, lo único que consiguió fue hacer que este frunciera más el ceño y quedar ella más irritada. Esta discusión entre ambos (sin alzar la voz), no podría considerarse para nada provechosa, para ninguno de los dos.

De repente, el sonido de un nuevo bullicio la hizo girarse de vuelta a los demás invitados, curiosa y por un momento algo más calmada. Su duda ante lo que estaba sucediendo, fue aclarada rápidamente: ya iban a tirar el ramo. Vio como un gran grupo de ansiosas ¨solteronas¨ se amontonaban alrededor de la ahora más cercana Ruri, quien, con un expectante y rápido movimiento, se dispuso a soltar el precioso y tan significante ramo por el aire, formando casi una parábola perfecta. Todas las mujeres siguieron con insistencia y algo de locura el ramo, solo para darse cuenta después de que este había quedado completamente fuera del alcance de todas y cada una de ellas, incluso a las últimas del montón. Para sorpresa y tristeza de estas, el ramo había caído sorpresivamente (sin quererlo realmente) en manos de quien menos lo pedía: la propia hermana de la novia.

Kohaku tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión que esto le había causado. Ella no había ido tras el ramo, ni siquiera se acercó a la multitud de mujeres necesitadas, y, aun así, de entre todas las posibles y deseosas ¨futuras novias¨, ella había sido la… ¿desafortunada elegida? Rayos, ¡no necesitaba ser ¨predestinada¨ como la próxima en casarse si ni siquiera quería todavía encontrar pareja! A pesar del frustrado giro de emociones que pasaba por su cabeza, el sonido de una peculiar y fuerte risa a sus espaldas la hizo volver a la tierra.

-Pues felicidades, parece que tu más próximo ¨destino¨ ya ha sido elegido-comentó este sin poder apaciguar su risa (a pesar de que en parte lo intentaba), sin embargo, al poco decir esto, sintió recorrerle un escalofrío ante la fuerte y silente mirada de su contraparte, la cual demostraba toda su furia reprimida.

Tras parar abruptamente su risa, este tosió para aclararse la garganta e hizo una expresión más neutra medio a modo de solemne disculpa. Para tratar de evitar cualquier posible peligro que presentía que se le acercaba, este optó por solo hacer un simple gesto de despedida y perderse entre el resto de invitados sin más, para luego no ser visto más. Kohaku estaba más ¨aliviada¨ de por fin ver desaparecer al molesto y misterioso chico con el que tanto había discutido en tan poco tiempo, pues por momentos sentía que le daban unas ganas incesantes de matarlo o darle algún golpe (y no precisamente uno de los ¨suaves¨) y eso no era para nada bueno. Golpear a Chrome era una cosa, pero querer golpear a un completo desconocido era otra totalmente diferente. Al recordar la corta conversación de ambos hace un momento, la hizo suspirar con pesadez. ¿Por qué tenía el mal presentimiento de que lo volvería a ver más pronto de lo que se pudiera imaginar o en realidad querría? Lo peor de todo, es que esa clase de presentimientos de ella, solían ser acertados.

Y sí, justo como esta temía, lo volvió a ver demasiado pronto para su gusto. Fue apenas unos días después de la boda, al entrar en un gran y pulcro edificio en el que se encontraría con su actual cliente. Ella había sido llamada y parcialmente contratada por una de las secretarias del mismo, debido a su buen y prometedor currículo, pero sería hoy precisamente, que se encontraría con el propio cliente y formalizarían el contrato. Por fin, podría empezar a ejercer y disfrutar de su trabajo como guardaespaldas, y estaría más tranquila de conseguir suficiente dinero para costearse los gastos diarios y la renta de los próximos fines de meses. Sin embargo, podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa menos esto, y sinceramente, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa menos **ESTO**.

El que cliente y guardaespaldas tuvieran que quedarse incómodamente mirándose el uno al otro por alrededor de un par de minutos, era algo muy poco común en la empresa, pero fue algo inevitable en el caso de ambos. Ambos tuvieron ganas de exclamar sorprendidos al volverse a ver, no obstante, dichos sonidos fueron callados insistentemente por sus propios labios y dieron paso a un pequeño y sepulcral silencio, el cual fue solo roto después de medio minuto.

-Si según tu opinión, el ¨destino¨ es solo una creencia contraria a la razón y sin sentido, entonces, ¿cómo llamarías a esto? ¿Una casualidad? –le comentó ella cruzando los brazos, fastidiada por el maldito ¨milagro¨ que los había reunido y unido forzosamente.

-Más bien, lo definiría como una mala broma de las probabilidades-correspondió este sin ganas, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en pos de apaciguar una posible jaqueca, siendo su tono igual de molesto con respecto a la ¨curiosa¨ situación que había surgido.

-Uy, qué original el término-expresó ella sin evitar el sarcasmo.

-Yah, cómo sea-pronunció este con dificultad, tratando de no enfurecerse por tan poca cosa-Sígueme, todavía hay que formalizar el contrato-dijo secamente, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia su oficina.

-Sí, señor-profirió ella con simpleza y resignación al seguirle.

Por mucho que en lo personal le pudiera molestar este cliente, debería esforzarse por hacer a un lado esas emociones, después de todo, una de las primeras lecciones que había tenido que aprender era el dejar separadas su vida privada y la profesional. Sin embargo, al dedicarle una vez más a este una mirada, no podía más que afirmarse a sí misma esto con pesadez: este hombre le complicaría no solo el trabajo, sino también su propia vida.

N.A: Uff, vaya ¨tiempo libre¨ que estoy teniendo TT_TT, tengo más tareas que antes de que todo esto pasara. En fin, aun así, me las he ¨arreglado¨ para escribir algo (es increíble lo que uno logra cuando hay más y más ¨obstáculos¨ por el camino OwO). Como siempre, espero que estéis bien sanos y salvos cuidándoos donde quiera que estéis, yo de momento sigo y espero seguir bien. Cada vez que termino de escribir tengo unas ganas tremendas de publicarlo TT_TT, pero no puedo hacerlo desde mi casa, así que perdonen que estos ¨comentarios¨ míos sean algo ¨atrasados¨ con respecto al momento en el que ustedes los estén leyendo. Sin más que decir y deseando que todo esto mejore pronto, espero de todo corazón que nos podamos leer pronto.


	6. Contra el estrés

_**Cien historias por contar**_

C6: Contra el estrés.

Tras varios minutos de estar subiendo por **TODAS** las malditas escaleras del dormitorio universitario (debido a que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio), Senku por fin llegó a su destino: la puerta de la habitación 307. El joven científico tuvo que tomarse un par de minutos más frente a la puerta para poder así recuperar el aliento perdido durante la inesperada y ¨dura¨ actividad física que acababa de realizar. Probablemente os estéis preguntando el porqué de su presencia aquí si este supuestamente vivía en un apartamento fuera del recinto universitario. Pues bien, mi querido (y quizás demasiado curioso) amigo, te explicaré la situación actual.

Todo se remonta a un par de semanas atrás: debido a un necesario cambio de planes en el programa de las carreras de su universidad, todos los cursos y grados se vieron obligados a acelerar el proceso de evaluación final y entrega de los trabajos de curso (los cuales definirían cuales serían los estudiantes que tendrían que hacer tesis y cuales las pruebas estatales). Por supuesto, esta noticia no le afectó a él en lo más mínimo, pues incluso con menor tiempo a su disposición, estaba confiado de que podría cumplir perfectamente con sus obligaciones y evaluaciones. Y sí, tenía razón, él podía con ello, pero nunca consideró que dicha tarea sería todo un reto para sus amigos.

Por una parte, estaban Gen, Ryusui, Ukyo y Tsukasa, quienes no demostraron realmente tener dificultades para seguir los nuevos cortes evaluativos de sus respectivas carreras. Chrome estuvo andando como pollo sin cabeza durante unos cuantos días, pero al final supo adaptarse y recuperar el ritmo (aunque nunca le admitiría a Senku que le fue bastante difícil hacerlo). Yuzuriha pasó algo más de trabajo que Chrome para salir a flote, pero al igual que este terminó por superar la situación. En cuanto Taiju…bueno, el grandullón prácticamente se volvió loco durante estas semanas (y aun ahora necesita un poco de asistencia de vez en cuando), pero increíblemente, este ha logrado ¨sobrevivir¨ hasta ahora. Y por última, pero no por ello menos importante, estaba Kohaku.

Kohaku no había tenido prácticamente ningún problema con respecto a sus evaluaciones, sin embargo, parecía que estaba algo complicada con los arreglos de su trabajo de curso. Al principio no fue muy notable, pero en estas últimas semanas ello se volvió muy obvio. Con cada día que se acercaba más la fecha de entrega del trabajo, Kohaku parecía cada vez más cansada y estresada. Llevaba siempre consigo un gran embrollo de papeles, consultaba varias veces a su tutor (incluso demasiadas veces en un solo día), se ponía a escribir en su laptop personal entre cada tiempo libre, ¡hasta había dejado de aceptar las reuniones con los demás y las invitaciones para salir! Todos se preocupaban por ella y le aconsejaban que se relajara un poco más, pero la leona simplemente se negaba a hacerlo (aunque siempre les agradecía por su preocupación).

Al ver que no los escucharía a ellos, sus amigos depositaron todas sus esperanzas en él (su novio), confiándole la tarea de convencerla. Él en un inicio les aseguró que estaban siendo exagerados, que realmente no era nada malo verla tan centrada en perfeccionar su trabajo de curso y que no debían preocuparse tanto, ya que en caso de que la situación se tornara crítica, él mismo se encargaría del asunto. Sus amigos confiaron en sus palabras, pero no pudieron evitar seguir algo inquietos por Kohaku, y dicha inquietud fue lo que lo trajo hasta aquí.

Hace más o menos una media hora, Yuzuriha lo había llamado para preguntarle por Kohaku, ya que esta llevaba llamándola a su celular por mucho tiempo y no le respondía para nada. La castaña estaba en ese momento asustada e indecisa si debía llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia, pero por suerte, Senku logró calmarla. Le dijo que él iría a verla a su habitación en los dormitorios de la universidad y que le informaría de su estado en cuanto la viera, además de asegurarle que le comunicaría sobre el paradero de la misma en caso de estar esta en otro lugar que no fuera ese. Y así es como llegamos hasta este preciso momento.

Aunque sabía que no debía hacer ningún alboroto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Senku no podía evitar sentirse algo intranquilo por la situación. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro para disipar las malas ideas que llegaban a su cabeza.

-Ey, leona, ¿estás ahí, no? –llamó a la puerta con unos cuantos golpes.

Silencio absoluto fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

(¿Estará dormida? ¿O habrá salido?)-se preguntó el científico- ¡EY, LEONA! –volvió a tocar este, pero más fuerte.

Sin respuesta…otra vez. Tras chasquear la lengua con molestia, Senku sacó la llave de repuesto que esta le había dado de su apartamento, pero para su sorpresa, esta no fue necesaria…la puerta estaba abierta…En ese instante, todas las malas ideas que había tratado de evitar, volvieron a invadir su mente. ¿Sería peligroso entrar a la habitación? No lo sabía con certeza, pero tenía cierto mal presentimiento y no por nada él era bastante conocido por su mala suerte. Senku estaba tenso, pues al igual que con el famoso experimento del gato de Schrödinger, él se encontraba ahora en una situación crítica cuyo resultado real le sería desconocido hasta que se atreviera a echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación…Pero eso era lo que más temía…el entrar para encontrarse con el peor de los escenarios…

Senku repensó sus opciones por un par de minutos (mientras mantenía el oído atento ante cualquier ruido raro) y al final decidió mandarle un mensaje a Tsukasa, Gen y Ukyo informándoles parcialmente de la situación, para que así estos pudieran tomar acción en el caso hipotético de que algo malo le sucediera a su persona. Tras reunir valor para entrar al tan temido y conocido cuarto, Senku abrió la puerta con el mayor sigilo y suavidad que pudo. Con cuidado, asomó ligeramente su cara desde la puerta. El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero cierta luz resplandecía más adelante, lo cual daba a entender que, o ella se había olvidado de apagarla…o de verdad había alguien ahí…El joven de ojos carmesí tragó en seco, y por su rostro se deslizó una gota de sudor. En verdad, tenía que dejar de pensar constantemente en las peores posibilidades o terminaría por hacer funcionar la maldita ley cósmica que dice que si piensas que algo malo va a pasar, pasará.

Despacio y apenas haciendo ruido al caminar, Senku se adentró más en el lugar en busca de descubrir la verdad sobre lo que en ese momento estaba pasando (teniendo que esquivar en el camino un montón de papeles, ropas y demás cosas esparcidas por el piso). Para su propio alivio, todas sus malas ideas estuvieron equivocadas. Por lo que podía apreciar ahora, Kohaku parece que había estado trabajando todo este tiempo en su trabajo, pero su cansancio acumulado causó que se quedara dormida frente a su laptop (la cual aún seguía encendida). A su lado se encontraba su celular, el cual estaba en silencio y mostraba en su pantalla un montón de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de textos no leídos (obviamente, siendo la mayoría de Yuzuriha). Ahora por fin tranquilo, Senku soltó un cansado suspiro y se encargó de comunicarle a Yuzuriha lo sucedido (justo como había prometido), además de mandarles un mensaje de ¨falsa alarma¨ a Tsukasa, Gen y Ukyo.

Tras cerrar bien la puerta esta vez y encender las luces, el joven científico se dispuso entonces a despertar a la leona. Él preferiría no tener que hacerlo y simplemente dejarla seguir durmiendo en paz y tranquilidad, pero no podía hacer eso. La postura en la que ella estaba podía traerle unas cuantas consecuencias no muy bonitas después, y él no disponía todavía de la fuerza física suficiente para moverla hacia su cama. Además, él ya tenía pensado que no se iría de ahí hoy sin antes tener una conversación seria con ella, así que sí o sí, iba a tener que despertarla (aunque sabía que dicha tarea conllevaba cierto nivel de peligro). Senku se arrodilló a su lado y dijo en un tono algo fuerte:

-Ey Leona, leona-a la par que la movía un poco por un hombro.

Kohaku hizo un sonido de molestia entre su sueño y movió su brazo levemente en típica señal de ¨Déjame dormir¨, la cual hacen **TODOS** los dormidos inconscientemente.

-EY, que despiertes leona-insistió Senku en un tono más fuerte.

-…Que no me digas leona…-le contestó Kohaku medio sonámbula y dejó escapar un profundo bostezo.

Antes de que Senku pudiera poner en marcha uno de sus muchos planes para despertarla, Kohaku empezó a estirar los brazos. Tras frotarse los párpados y soltar unos cuantos bostezos más, dirigió su rostro lentamente en dirección hacia Senku.

-Ummm, ¿Senku…? ¿Qué tú haces aquí? –pronunció despacio esta y parpadeando con dificultad. Al parecer aún tenía el sueño pegado encima.

-Asegurarme de que estés viva, duh-respondió él en un sentido entre reproche y sarcasmo.

Senku le dio una mirada rápida. Cielo santo, tenía una vaga idea de cómo estaría…pero nunca imaginó que estaría **TAN** mal. Su pelo estaba sin peinar y hecho un desastre (casi parecía un león en vez de una leona), tenía unas ojeras **ENORMES** y lucía algo pálida. Solo esperaba que la imprudente de la leona se hubiera asegurado de estar comiendo todas y cada una de sus comidas, porque si no…la situación estaría mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

-Venga, levántate y date un baño, que necesito hablar contigo un momento-expresó él, tratando de mantenerse impasible.

Ella solo asintió ligeramente a modo de respuesta, y aunque eso le hacía preocuparse, le convenía en cierta forma. Mejor una leona obediente que una que se niega rotundamente a hacerle caso porque está cerrada en sus propias ideas y criterios. Como si fuera a cámara lenta, Kohaku se levantó, recogió un conjunto de ropa del suelo y se dirigió hacia el baño, sin embargo, tambaleó en su camino. Al verla, parecía que estuviera borracha o en un trance, desconectada de la propia realidad. Por un momento, Senku estuvo a punto de preguntarle si necesitaba su ayuda, pero ella (conociéndolo de antemano) le aclaró:

-Ah, no, no te preocupes, no es necesario. Yo puedo sola-aunque el tono de su voz y el gesto que hizo en conjunto a su frase carecían de su característica energía.

Mientras Kohaku se disponía a ¨despertarse¨ por completo, Senku se dio el permiso de entrar en la pequeña cocina del lugar para prepararle un té. Quizás algo de comer sería mejor, pero el joven de ojos rojos tenía bien en claro que no por ser científico automáticamente iba a ser bueno en las ¨mezclas químicas¨ base de la cocina. Tras revisar entre las estanterías y el refrigerador (y sentirse algo molesto al ver que como esperaba, la comida apenas había sido tocada desde la última vez que él la visitó), Senku tomó un pequeño paquetico de té de Tilo y empezó a prepararlo (siguiendo las instrucciones, ya que él no estaba realmente muy acostumbrado ni a hacer ni a beber té). Para cuando por fin Kohaku salió del baño, le pareció que había pasado una eternidad.

Kohaku se había cambiado a una camisa de tirantes negra y a un short azul oscuro. Su cabello (todavía suelto) lucía mejor y más alisado, pero todavía se mostraba algo mojado. A pesar de tener todavía la toalla sobre su cabeza, Kohaku no parecía tener ganas de terminar de secarlo, y efectivamente…no las tenía. Al ver que Senku estaba ahora sentado en la mesa en su espera, ella tomó también asiento.

-Ten-simplemente dijo él y le acercó la taza de té que había preparado.

-Gracias-correspondió ella de igual manera.

Tras un par de soplidos a su bebida, Kohaku tomó un primer sorbo, todo ante la fuerte y seria mirada analítica de su pareja. Puede que ya el ¨sueño¨ se hubiera desaparecido, pero el cansancio que esta sufría aún era innegablemente palpable. Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio y total calma, siendo el sorber del té y el tic-tac del reloj los únicos sonidos que hacían su presencia continua en la habitación.

-Y bien, ¿no crees que tienes algo que decir? –pronunció por fin Senku al hartarse de la involuntaria e incómoda tensión del momento.

Kohaku apretó los labios con fuerza, de repente, sentía un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Aferrándose al suave calor que emanaba la taza en sus manos, y mirando fijamente su rostro reflejado en su contenido, Kohaku buscaba encontrar las palabras exactas que quería decir…No…más bien…buscaba dentro de sí misma el valor para decirlas…

-…Yo…a veces desearía poder ser como Ginrou…-expresó ella suavemente tras medio minuto de introspección, sin levantar su mirada.

\- ¿AH? –solo pudo decir Senku desubicado, mostrando una expresión de clara confusión muy cómica, la cual desentonaba con el tono supuestamente serio y triste que Kohaku había dado a sus palabras.

-…Cuando nadie espera nada de ti, puedes sentirte bien y orgulloso cuando logras sorprenderlos contra todo pronóstico…pero cuando todos esperan algo de ti…no puedes evitar tener miedo…tener miedo de fallarles…-continuó explicando esta sin cambiar de posición, aunque las palabras se le hacían cada vez más difíciles a medida que avanzaba.

-Kohaku…-dijo su nombre involuntariamente.

El verla así, de esa forma le daba cierta tristeza, pero el oírla decir esa clase de cosas, afianzaba aún más ese sentimiento. Argh rayos, por cosas como estas es que había decidido nunca tener pareja y, aun así, helo aquí, sufriendo una vez más los efectos de la empatía humana, y en una dosis más fuerte de lo normal, pues se trataba de **SU** novia. Ugh, los sentimientos humanos, siempre tan complicados, confusos y peligrosos, en serio…nunca aprendería cómo tratar con ellos…

\- ¡ARGH, ODIO ESTO! –exclamó Kohaku y se levantó de repente, causando así que la toalla que tenía en su cabeza se cayera y que Senku se llevara un gran susto por su imprevisto movimiento- ¡QUIERO CORRESPONDER A SUS EXPECTATIVAS! ¡QUIERO HACER LAS COSAS BIEN! ¡QUIERO DEMOSTRARME A MÍ MISMA QUE YO PUEDO, PERO-PERO-PERO-! –se dejó caer en la silla ante su confesión y sentido real de impotencia- ¡SE ME DÁ FATAL ESTO! ¡NO QUIERO HACERLO! ¡SOLO QUIERO DIVERTIRME Y NO HACER NADA MÁS! –explicó entre un llanto tan sincero e infantil que hasta resultaba cómico. ¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien que cuando se emborracha se pone a llorar? Pues esto sería más o menos lo mismo.

Le tomó a Senku un minuto y medio de estar mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadeando constantemente sin creer lo que estaba viendo para por fin soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Sep, definitivamente, nunca aprendería cómo tratar con ellos, por algo son demasiado problemáticos.

-Ah, mira que eres una leona tonta-comentó con molestia mientras se paraba de su silla y se acercaba a ella. Normalmente la mísera mención de dicho apodo causaría que este recibiera un golpe o el lanzamiento de cualquier objeto lo suficientemente cercano a ella, pero por suerte, parece que en su actual estado estaba temporalmente amansada-Esa razón no justifica que llegues hasta estos extremos, ¿sabes? Así que deja de una vez por todas de torturarte a ti misma con cosas que aún no pasan **NI** llegaran a pasar, ¿entendido, KO-HA-KU? –expresó con simpleza a la par que le apretaba las mejillas para terminar así de una vez por todas con ese llanto que no pegaba con ella.

-…S-Shi…-respondió ella como pudo, pues se le era difícil hablar con los molletes apretados. Era muy…curioso. Todo lo que él le había dicho era muy simple y directo, no había ningún encanto real en sus palabras…y aun así…extrañamente…la reconfortaban más que cualquier otras…

-Bien-dijo al soltarle por fin las mejillas.

En lo que Kohaku llevaba sus manos a su cara para apaciguar el dolor en sus mofletes, una mano de Senku terminó por reposar sobre su cabeza. Al sentirla, ella levantó su mirada hacia él, mostrándose genuinamente confundida por su acción y mucho más aun cuando este le revolvió el pelo con diversión y afecto.

-Para la próxima deja de ser tan orgullosa y pide ayuda a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? –le dedicó una simple sonrisa y una mirada apacible…la cual ella nunca antes creía haber visto.

-S-Sí…-solo pudo decir, pues de repente, la invadía una creciente vergüenza.

Aunque al igual que él, ella había hace mucho tiempo abandonado la idea de tener pareja, la verdad es que ahora, no podía imaginarse compartir su vida junto a alguien más que no fuera él, el increíble y joven gran científico: Ishigami Senku.

N.A: Ejem, antes que nada, debo aclarar que mis últimos comentarios en las anteriores dos historias, los escribí a futuro pensando que no iba a poder publicar nada desde mi casa, pero para mi sorpresa, sí logré hacerlo XD. Dejando eso de lado, debo contarles que la temática en este one-shot está inspirada (_**OJO**_, inspirada, no calcada, ¿ok?) en mi propia situación como estudiante universitaria. ¿Qué puedo decir? Esta clase de trabajos evaluativos resultan muy estresantes TT_TT, y como hoy me sentía un poco más ¨estresada¨ de lo normal (porque estoy de evaluaciones finales), decidí canalizar y redirigir todas estas emociones hacia algo diferente (yep, parece que me estoy volviendo experta en escribir bajo tiempos de presión O_O). Meh, tranquilos, ya se me pasará (en cuanto acaben los exámenes, probablemente). En fin, sin más palabras que decir, espero nos leamos pronto.


	7. Lo que se oculta detrás de la puerta

_**Cien historias por contar**_

C7: Lo que se oculta detrás de la puerta.

Ya es la medianoche, hora en la que los guardias comienzan sus rondas de vigilancia nocturna. Sí, lo sabes, pero también sabes cómo evadirlos y qué hacer para despistarlos…no por nada has pasado todo este tiempo dentro de este lugar…No puedes dejar que te descubran, mucho menos que te atrapen. Aunque esta sea la primera verdadera desobediencia que haces en tu vida, sabes perfectamente que el castigo que se te impondría en caso de ser descubierto, será mucho peor que todo lo que te puedas imaginar. En silencio y con mucha cautela, miras a tu alrededor, te escondes contra las paredes al oír pasos acercarse y cuando confirmas con seguridad que el peligro cercano se ha ido, retomas otra vez tu camino por estos largos y callados pasillos de metal. Pero… ¿por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué te estás arriesgando tanto en primer lugar?

Desde que tienes memoria, tú siempre has vivido aquí y solo aquí, en las instalaciones del **LEI**. A pesar de que eres todavía muy joven, tú sabes perfectamente qué es este lugar: es un laboratorio. Hay científicos de largas batas blancas quienes hacen función de médicos y te examinan cada dos semanas. Hay un par de cuidadores que se encargan de velar por tu bienestar y te ¨enseñan¨ lo más esencial, siempre alagándote por ser tan inteligente a pesar de tu corta edad. Y por supuesto, hay guardias para mantener a salvo este lugar…o más bien…para mantener a salvo los secretos que aquí se ocultan.

Eres el único niño aquí…no…de hecho…eso no es del todo correcto…Sí hay más niños además de ti…o al menos los había…Cada cierto tiempo, los has visto llegar. Ellos llevan las mimas ropas que tú y hasta el mismo collar negro alrededor del cuello. Algunos te saludaron, te hablaron y hasta te pidieron jugar, otros solo te ignoraron o ni siquiera notaron tu presencia, pero eso da igual…pues todos y cada uno…han tenido el mismo final…Llegan, se los llevan a **esa** sala, y ya no los ves nunca más…

No sabes qué es lo que han hecho con ellos, pero no te importa, no lo quieres ni imaginar. Tu único deseo es salir de aquí, ver el mundo exterior, conocer y aprender realmente sobre todo lo que te estás perdiendo. Quieres vivir en libertad, aquella que te han robado desde tu nacimiento y cuyo significado solo conoces por los libros que se muestran en la biblioteca de este maldito lugar. Pero para ello necesitabas saber más, necesitabas planear cuidadosamente tu camino para escapar, por eso siempre has estado a la espera, vigilando e investigando cuidadosamente sobre este sitio. Toda tu obediencia ha sido únicamente con el propósito de poder a este día llegar.

Ya falta poco para llegar a la puerta principal. Solo debes pasar la tarjeta de repuesto que le has tomado ¨prestada¨ a la bibliotecaria y así la abrirás. De ahí en adelante, deberás andar más sigilosa y rápidamente, tratando de camuflarte con el paisaje usando esa gruesa capa blanca que todos los guardias usan antes de salir. La señal del rastreador que hay en tu collar está temporalmente hackeada, pero debes apresurarte, solo es cuestión de tiempo para esta se auto-repare…o peor…que alguien se dé cuenta de tu ausencia y el fallo en la señal. No, no es momento de entretenerte pensando en eso. Vamos, ya casi estás, solo debes ir por el pasillo a la derecha para llegar a tu destino, tu único camino y oportunidad hacia la libertad.

…_Ayúdame…_

De repente oyes una voz resonar. Miras a tu alrededor confuso y algo asustado, acaso, ¿¡ya te habrán descubierto!? Pero no, no hay nadie más que tú aquí. ¿Habrá sido tu imaginación? Bueno, eso ahora no importa, ¡no tienes tiempo que perder! Te dispones a tu camino proseguir, pero entonces…

…_Ayúdame por favor…_

Vuelves a escuchar esa voz resonar, y entonces, involuntariamente, tus pasos se detienen en seco. Sostienes tu rostro con tus manos, sientes una rara jaqueca empezarte a molestar.

…_Ayúda…me…_

Con cada nuevo llamado, sientes un extraño pulso palpitar con mucha fuerza por todo tu cuerpo…Te quema, te duele, te lastima…sin embargo, ahora lo puedes sentir claramente: esta voz solo resuena en el interior de tu cabeza. Su sonido es fuerte, claro, y su tono es anhelante y desgarrador…es algo muy triste…Pero espera un momento…tú…esa voz…tú reconoces esa voz…

…_Ayú…da…me…_

…No…no puede ser…Esto debe ser alguna clase de error… ¿verdad?

Con los ojos muy abiertos, diriges tu mirada hacia el pasillo por dónde sientes que te están llamando…No hay duda alguna…es el que lleva a **aquella** sala…Sabes que no debes ir por ahí, en verdad no quieres ir por ahí, pero…parece que simplemente ya no tienes control sobre tus propios pasos…

Tu caminar es muy lento…tortuosamente lento…pero ya ni lo notas…Pareciera que ese cruel sonido elimina de tu cerebro cualquier otro sentido de percepción de la realidad…Quizás por eso…llegas hasta acá sin darte cuenta…

Ahora estás frente a una gran puerta de metal. Luce muy pesada y resistente…parece que ni un sonido pudiera dejar escapar…

Tragas en seco…Sientes oleadas de escalofríos recorrer tu cuerpo de solo estar parado frente a ella. Quieres dar la vuelta inmediatamente y correr lejos de allí, escapar de esa terrible e inquietante sensación de peligro…pero por alguna extraña razón…tu cuerpo no responde a tu cabeza…

…_A…yu…da…_

La voz te sigue llamando…y es extraño…Aunque debería estar tan cerca…el sonido se siente cada vez más lejano y triste…

Examinas la puerta con la mirada, la única forma de abrirla parece ser introduciendo una clave en el pequeño panel digital al lado de esta…pero no hay forma de que tú sepas la clave…

Suspiras con cansancio…y secretamente aliviado…Esto debería bastarte como excusa para ti mismo y así poder regresar sobre tus pasos…Sin embargo, antes de que cumplas con tus planes, un nuevo llamado entra en tu cabeza…

**-42 42 564-**

Esto… ¿en verdad es un llamado? ...No se siente para nada igual que el otro que hasta hace poco escuchabas…Este llamado…pareciera más bien un pensamiento…pero entonces… ¿de quién sería? …Y esos números… ¿serán acaso…?

Dudas infinitas nublan tu pensar…pero aun así…tu cuerpo responde y sabe instintivamente lo que debe hacer…

Cuando terminas de teclear los números, un bajo sonido de confirmación suena y la pesada puerta metálica se va entreabriendo con un ruido mecánico. Algo parecido a una fina y fría neblina se escapa por el suelo de la puerta a medida que esta se va abriendo…pero lo que realmente te hiela la sangre…es el escenario que ves frente a ti ahora…

Detrás de un enorme vidrio machado por restos de sangre (ambas, seca y fresca), atada por pesadas cadenas a la pared, y luciendo diversos cortes por todo su diminuto cuerpo…yacía inconsciente la figura de la última niña que habías visto llegar a los laboratorios…

Ahogaste un inevitable grito en el fondo de tu garganta…Solo podías mirarla con horror y temblar en el lugar…sintiendo poco a poco como perdías las fuerzas para mantenerte en pie…y como pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar…

…En serio…deseabas estar equivocado cuando reconociste su voz…pero ahora no puedes escaparte más de la verdad…la horrible verdad que preferías ignorar y nunca llegar a conocer…Pero ahora la conoces…y por ello…el recuerdo de que pudiste haberlo evitado te lastima más…

_Fue un día normal como cualquier otro, tú estabas leyendo bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol, el único que hay en el jardín interior de este lugar. Te gusta la paz y tranquilidad que este te da para estudiar, y también lo útil que te resulta para disimular tu mirada mientras memorizas cuidadosamente los trayectos que los guardias toman. Todo iba normal, pero de repente, un fuerte estruendo te hiso sobresaltar. Venía de la topa del árbol, así que instintivamente levantaste tu mirada, solo para quedar sorprendido al ver a alguien más: era una niña rubia y ojos azules, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta algo despeinada y llevaba un conjunto de ropa muy parecido al tuyo. Vuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella te brindó una simple sonrisa._

_-Hola-te saludó sin más, como si fuera cosa de todos los días encontrarse con alguien encima de un árbol._

_\- ¡HYAH! –gritaste involuntariamente. ¿¡HACE CUÁNTO QUE ELLA ESTABA ALLÍ!?_

_-Hey, no tienes porqué asustarte tanto-se quejó ella tapándose los oídos._

_\- ¿S-Se puede saber quién eres y qué demonios haces ahí arriba? –le preguntaste con molestia, no solo te había interrumpido en tu lectura, sino que también te había hecho lucir como un tonto en apenas unos segundos de conocerla._

_-Ah, ¿esto? Intentaba ver si desde aquí se podía ver el exterior, pero al parecer es imposible-comentó ella-Y con respecto a lo otro, ¿no te han enseñado que antes de pedir un nombre debes primero dar el tuyo? –añadió cruzándose de brazos y sentándose más cómodamente sobre una gruesa rama._

_-Arsh, Senku-respondiste a secas, queriendo terminar rápido con estas molestas e innecesarias introducciones personales, después de todo, no es como si la fueras a conocer para toda la vida._

_-Oh, tienes un nombre muy peculiar-expresó con cierto tono curioso- ¡Yo soy Kohaku! ¡Significa-!_

_-Significa ámbar en japonés-dijiste sin dejarla terminar su frase._

_\- ¡Hey, no es justo, yo quería decirlo! –protestó ella, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una algo confusa- ¿Y cómo tú sabes eso?_

_-Heh, no es nada del otro mundo. No es un nombre precisamente común, pero es muy fácil de reconocer. Llevas el nombre de una piedra preciosa, ¿sabes? –le comentaste con cierto aire de superioridad._

_\- ¿Ah sí? Eso no lo sabía –te respondió ella curiosa-Pero es solo el nombre de una piedra cualquiera, ¿no? Eso no tiene nada de interesante-bufó infantilmente._

_\- __**¿UNA PIEDRA CUALQUIERA?**__ –repetiste ofendido- Jah, se nota que no sabes de lo que estás hablando._

_\- ¡EY! ¿¡A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO!? –te replicó ella molesta._

_-Para que lo sepas, el ámbar es una piedra preciosa hecha de resina vegetal fosilizada proveniente principalmente de restos de coníferas y algunas angiospermas. Normalmente es de un color marrón claro, pero dependiendo del lugar de donde es sacada, este puede presentar una coloración amarilla o roja e incluso en raras ocasiones una azul o verde. La palabra ámbar proviene del árabe ʻámbar, significando ¨lo que flota en el mar¨, ya que flota sobre el agua del mar; aunque ello originalmente se refería al ámbar gris. Suele ser trabajada por los artesanos y dependiendo de su calidad, también puede ser utilizada para la fabricación de joyas-le explicaste todo de un tirón, de forma simple y seria, dejándola a ella atónita._

_-Wow…eso…eso fue…-¨impresionante¨ creíste que iba a decir, por eso casi te caes de lado cuando ella dijo-…RARO._

_\- ¿¡RARO!? ¿¡CÓMO QUE RARO!? ¿¡QUÉ DE TODA MI EXPLICACIÓN TE HIZO PENSAR ESO!? –reclamaste furioso._

_\- ¡Ah, perdón! Me parece genial que sepas tantas cosas, es solo que…nunca antes había visto a alguien de mi edad hablar así y por eso me resultó algo raro oírte-se disculpó ella rápidamente, apenada por haberte irritado cuando tú solo querías enseñarle sobre aquello que desconocía._

_Tú solo soltaste un suspiro cansado como respuesta._

_\- ¡Hey! Si no te importa, ¿podrías contarme un poco más acerca del ámbar? –te pidió ella, brillando sus ojos de la emoción._

_Por un momento, te quedaste sorprendido por su petición…nadie nunca antes te había pedido algo así…Algunos de los otros niños que habían venido aquí antes que ella, habían interactuado contigo, pero ninguno se mostró tan interesado cuando mostrabas tus conocimientos. Con ellos, solo hubo dos posibles reacciones: el desinterés o la confusión…Pero ella…ella era el primer ser aparte de ti en quién veías resplandecer la curiosidad…_

_Sabías que no debías encariñarte con ella, que no tenía caso seguir teniendo esta conversación (por mucho que lo desearás), que si seguías así…solo ibas a salir lastimado al final…y aun así…no pudiste evitarlo…A pesar de todas las negativas en tu mente…decidiste aceptar su propuesta…_

_-…Sí…está bien…-murmuraste suavemente en respuesta, regresando lentamente tu mirada al interior del libro que tenías en mano._

_\- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Senku! –exclamó ella con gran alegría y saltó a tu lado para poder hablar mejor. _

_En ese instante, sentiste unas ganas inmensas de esconder tu rostro con el libro. Una extraña y desconocida sensación te recorría el cuerpo. Sería esto… ¿lo que llamaban pena? ¿O tal vez era timidez? …Jeh, qué gracioso…Por primera vez en tu vida…no estabas seguro de cuál fuera la respuesta correcta…_

_Pasaste varios minutos con ella, respondiendo sus dudas y enseñándole un poco más sobre todo lo que desconocía…y ello era extrañamente…agradable…Era distinto a lo que sentías cuando aprendías algo nuevo…esta sensación era…muy distinta comparada con todo lo que hasta ahora habías sentido…_

_Mientras ella miraba asombrada las páginas de tu libro, tú te tomaste la libertad de ver su rostro más a detalle…Sí, te lo confirmaste una vez más: ella era linda, pero no era eso lo que causaba todo este revuelto en tu interior…Entonces… ¿qué era lo que lo causaba?_

_Al notar tu mirada, ella esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa…En ese mismo instante…una ligera calidez te recorrió…y por fin…creíste saber la respuesta a esa pregunta…_

_(…Ah…Así que…así se siente…no estar solo…)-pensaste._

_Era todo tan simple que resultaba gracioso y hasta irónico…Tú, quien siempre has velado solo por tus propios intereses y que considerabas el interactuar con los demás niños como una pérdida de tiempo…en realidad…siempre has deseado estar con alguien más…_

…_Más que ver el mundo exterior…lo que tú siempre has deseado es…escapar de la soledad…_

_-Kohaku-al oír la voz de uno de los científicos llamarla, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser._

_\- ¿Sí, profesor? –preguntó ella inocente, levantando su mirada del libro._

_-Ven, ya es hora de hacer tus pruebas-dijo él simple y frío, extendiéndole una mano._

_\- ¡Oh, claro! ¡Ya voy! –respondió ella-Nos vemos después, Senku-se despidió ella de ti con un tono tan alegre…en verdad no tiene idea de lo que le espera…_

_Al verla levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia él, involuntariamente tomaste su mano y la detuviste por un momento…Desde el fondo de ti…no querías dejarla ir…porque sabías que si lo hacías…no la volverías a ver…al igual que pasó con los demás…_

_\- ¿Senku? –giró ella su rostro ligeramente hacia ti, confusa- ¿Pasa algo?_

_A la par que ella formuló esta pregunta, el profesor posó sobre ti su firme y seria mirada…la cual era una clara y fría advertencia…Un nuevo y más fuerte escalofrío recorrió tu espalda y te hizo temblar levemente…Sabías muy bien el peso y las consecuencias que podían representar tu acción involuntaria…y aun sí…lo hiciste por impulso…No querías que se fuera…querías advertirle del peligro que corría…pero… ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?_

…_Tú no tienes el poder para salvarla…Y si aun así lo intentas…el que saldrá peor al final serás tú…Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿verdad…?_

_-…No…no es…nada…-expresaste de forma vacía…pues el miedo…se tragó todas tus verdaderas palabras…_

_-Ah, ¿vale? –solo dijo ella, probablemente se encontraba muy confundida por tus repentinas ¨acciones sin sentido¨._

…_Con impotencia…soltaste su mano…y la dejaste ir…_

…_Ese fatídico momento en el que la viste caminar de vuelta hacia el interior del laboratorio…pasó frente a tus ojos como si fuera en cámara lenta…volviéndose el mundo en blanco y negro…Quedándose grabadas en tu memoria…la simple y terrorífica sonrisa complacida del profesor…y el extraño sentir de un inexistente aire frío…_

Desde ese día, te centraste más que nunca en tu misión de escapar…y encerraste en lo más fondo de tu mente los recuerdos de aquel día…negándote férreamente a aceptar siquiera que este había existido…Pero ahora…ves claramente las consecuencias de tus decisiones…**TODO** esto es lo que has permitido que sucediera…pero…no tiene caso, ¿verdad? ...Tu solo eres un niño…un niño impotente…quien ha actuado ignorante de todo lo que intuía que pasaba…de todo lo que **SABÍA** que pasaba mal a su alrededor…todo porque sabía que…no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo…

-…Kohaku…-pronuncias su nombre con dificultad, no pudiendo apartar tu mirada de su cruel final.

En este momento…sientes que te odias a ti mismo…

…Odias ser un cobarde…odias ser un ignorante… _**¡EN VERDAD-!**_ …odias sentirte tan…débil…

De repente, el sepulcral silencio a tu alrededor se ve interrumpido por el sonido de unos simples aplausos. Sobresaltado, te giras en la dirección que este proviene…y con verdadero terror…tus ojos te confirman quién es el que aplaude…

-Buen trabajo, Senku-expresa la alta y delgada figura a la par que sale de entre las sombras de la sala.

-Profesor…-dices por inercia, en un tono entre simple, amargo y muy tenso.

No tienes idea del porqué está él aquí, pero sabes perfectamente que eso, solo representa malas noticias…sobre todo para ti…

Tu primer pensamiento es correr, huir de ahí…pero lo sabes bien: eso sería inútil. Antes de que puedas pararte a pensar en alguna solución o posible vía de escape seguro, en apenas un segundo, la sombra de la palma de su mano ya cubre todo tu rostro. Desconcertado por la extraña rapidez de sus movimientos y asustado por lo que desconoces que te sucederá todavía, solo puedes mirar por entre el espacio de sus dedos…la sombría expresión sonriente y orgullosa del profesor…

-Ha sido realmente un resultado muy interesante-profiere este sin perder la cada vez más amplia sonrisa.

Por un momento, el miedo consume todo tu interior, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos este es reemplazado por un intenso mareo…A medida que tu vista se oscurece…tienes la sensación de que tu cuerpo empieza a caerse…pero antes de que pierdas toda tu conciencia…unas últimas palabras quedan grabadas en tu mente:

**-El experimento 1009 por fin ha tenido éxito-**

N.A: Ja, ja, un poquito de oscuridad de vez en cuando nunca viene mal XD. Hace ya unas cuantas semanas que salí de las pruebas finales (y tranquilos, salí por la puerta principal, ¡máxima nota en prácticamente todas las asignaturas! **^ o ^**), pero no había escrito nada hasta ahora por dos razones: uno, estaba indecisa sobre qué escribir, y dos, quería aprovechar el tiempo libre (en toda regla) para hacer otras cosas. Cada vez que me pongo a escribir para esta serie, me doy cada vez más cuenta de que…uff, el camino hasta al cien es largo TT_TT. Eeeeeen fin, ya llegaré (aunque sea pasito a pasito ** w **). Como siempre gracias por el apoyo, salud para ustedes y sus familias, y sin más que decir, ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


	8. El arte de la seducción

_**Cien historias por contar**_

C8: El arte de la seducción.

\- ¿QUÉ? –la expresión de Kohaku era todo un poema de lo pasmada que estaba- Disculpa, creo que no lo oí bien… ¿podrías repetirlo, padre? –dijo a la par que se masajeaba suavemente la sien en pos de apaciguar una pequeña jaqueca.

-No Kohaku, has oído perfectamente: irás al reino Scientia como candidata a esposa del futuro nuevo rey-repitió el rey Kokuyo de forma seria e impasible, ya sabía de antemano que su hija tendría esa clase de reacción en cuanto se le comunicara la noticia.

-…No puedes estar hablando enserio, padre…-pronunció en un tono amargo, apretando los dientes y dejando en claro la furia que con todas sus fuerzas reprimía- ¡NO PIENSO IRME DE AQUÍ, Y MUCHO MENOS SI ES PARA VOLVERME LA ESPOSA DE UN VIEJO VERDE! –exclamó con fuerza a la par que se levantaba de su silla y daba un golpe sobre la mesa como muestra de su férrea decisión.

-Los preparativos ya están hechos, Kohaku-detalló el rey en un tono entre aburrido y muy serio-No tienes cómo negarte-expresó mirándola directamente a los ojos en esperanza de que su expresión firme como rey apaciguara un poco la peligrosa conducta rabiosa de su hija menor (aunque en el fondo estuviera algo tenso y asustado por los resultados que podrían causar la rabieta de la misma).

Esa frase solo hizo que Kohaku se molestara aún más, pero antes de que esta se dispusiera a reclamarle con más fuerza a su padre, el rey levantó una mano en señal de que se calmara un poco y lo dejara proseguir a él.

-Tranquilízate, entiendo muy bien tu descontento con esta situación, pero no saques conclusiones tan apresuradas hija mía. No te envió hacia allá con ese simple objetivo.

\- ¿No? –pronunció ella ahora más confusa que molesta.

Su padre le hizo ademán de que volviera a tomar asiento antes de proseguir con la conversación, y ella (aunque con cierto desgano) ejecutó su pedido.

-Como ya deberías saber Kohaku, el rey de Scientia recientemente falleció sin dejar ningún heredero directo, por lo que su sobrino pronto será coronado y tomará su lugar en el trono. Sin embargo, antes de que se lleve a cabo la coronación, el príncipe debe primero escoger a su futura esposa y formalizar su compromiso para obtener entonces el derecho a la corona. Por ello, muchas princesas y jóvenes de clase alta ya han partido hacia Scientia para participar en la elección matrimonial…-comentó el rey con seriedad (aunque en la primera parte de sus palabras se pudo notar un ligero regaño entre líneas sobre el comportamiento indisciplinado que su hija tenía hacia sus estudios).

-Ajá, ¿y? Eso no debería de importarnos, ¿no? ¿O acaso ya se te ha olvidado que el reino de Scientia es nuestro enemigo jurado, padre? –insistió Kohaku de forma pesada, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué tenía su padre que tardarse tanto en explicar cuál era su punto en esa historia tan problemática y complicada?

-Precisamente por ello es que irás también Kohaku-aclaró el rey con decisión y esto hizo que su hija levantara una ceja extrañada-Te presentarás como candidata en ¨muestra¨ de que el reino de Petreus quiere hacer un tratado de paz con Scientia…Pero eso es solo una fachada, en realidad tu **misión** es otra, hija mía.

\- ¿Qué…quieres decir con eso…? –preguntó ella lentamente, preocupada por la mala idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza debido al sentido que tenían las palabras de su padre.

Tras un par de largos y tortuosos minutos de silencio, el rey por fin prosiguió diciendo en un tono demasiado serio:

-Una vez que tu compromiso con el príncipe esté decidido, la boda pronto deberá llevarse a cabo…y entonces…deberás matar al príncipe…

El rostro de Kohaku estaba atónito y muy pálido…Hace unos minutos atrás ella estaba muy feliz de haber sido llamada por su padre para una misión que requería de sus habilidades…Creyó que este por fin la reconocía y que le permitiría proteger a su reino en el campo de batalla como los demás soldados y generales de palacio…Jah, era tan bonita su ilusión…que solo hacía que el saber de su cruel realidad ahora le supiera más amargo…

\- ¿Estás loco…? –inquirió Kohaku inmediatamente en un tono muy bajo, sin salir de su sorpresa- ¿¡ES QUE ACASO PRETENDES PROVOCAR UNA GUERRA!? –exclamó con furia y negación ante la ¨misión¨ insólita que su padre le encomendaba. Tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no levantarse de su asiento y golpearle para ver si así conseguía entrar en él algo de razón.

\- ¡SINO LO HACEMOS LA GUERRA DE VERDAD ESTALLARÁ! –declaró el rey en un tono de voz tan fuerte y desesperado que hizo callar del susto a la joven princesa.

El rey miró a su hija con mucho dolor y culpabilidad, bajó la mirada y cubrió su rostro entre sus manos (las cuales mostraban un temblor casi imperceptible).

-Créeme…yo tampoco quería llegar a esto, pero…ya no hay otra salida, Kohaku…Es esto…o dejar morir a nuestro pueblo y ver a nuestro reino ser consumido en un mar de llamas…-pronunció el rey con dificultad. Él, un rey que antes había sido aclamado por su orgullo, firmeza y compostura, ahora estaba tan desesperado por proteger a su reino y familia a toda costa…que estaba dispuesto incluso a aguantarse su propio dolor por depositar un tan cruel y pesado destino sobre los hombros de una de sus propias hijas.

Al ver a su padre en ese estado, a Kohaku se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no había que llegar a tales extremos, que ella y su hermana harían todo lo posible por ayudarle…pero…por mucho que quiso…no pudo decir nada…por lo que como respuesta al desesperanzador pedido de su padre…solo pudo asentir en silencio…

A pesar de saber a la perfección el peligro y dificultad que tenía esta ¨misión¨, no solo sobre sí misma, sino también sobre todo su reino, Kohaku no sentía miedo de lo que le esperaba…Aunque desconocía los temores y consecuencias de la guerra, sabía que su padre los había vivido en carne propia hace mucho tiempo atrás, y al igual que él en su tiempo, ella estaba completamente dispuesta a derramar hasta su última gota de sangre con tal de proteger a su pueblo…Lo único que de momento la atormentaba, es que la sangre que debía derramar para salvarlos…no era precisamente la suya…

Como ya le había mencionado su padre, mañana mismo partiría rumbo hacia Scientia, siendo acompañada por Kinrou y Ginrou como sus escoltas, y por Amarylis como su dama de compañía (cuya principal tarea en este caso era volver más ¨femenina¨ a la princesa durante su estancia en el palacio). Ya estaba todo preparado (incluso sus maletas), pero Kohaku simplemente no podía dormirse, por lo que no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama.

-Argh, esto en verdad es una locura-dijo al por fin parar de dar vueltas y quedar mirando al techo de su alcoba- ¿Cómo esperan que **YO** sea escogida de entre tantas candidatas? –le expresó al aire con pesadez y cierta incomodidad.

-Será fácil, solo tienes que seducirlo-expuso su amiga Amarylis acercándole con una taza de té como solución para su insomnio.

-Ah…estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Sabes bien que soy tan seductora como una lechuga! –ciertamente, Kohaku era (y se sabía) guapa, pero entre serlo y usarlo a su favor había mil kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues perfecto, porque nuestro objetivo es un príncipe puerro! –comentó divertida esta.

\- ¿EH? –dijo Kohaku confundida y desconcertada. Eso también era una broma… ¿verdad?

-En todo caso, ¡para ya de quejarte, Kohaku-chan! La situación no cambiará por mucho que protestes, pero si sigues así solo vas a hacer mi trabajo más complicado de lo que ya es-quejó ligeramente la joven dama de compañía.

-Arsh, sí, lo sé. Perdona, Amarylis…-correspondió la princesa algo apenada. A pesar de que le gustaba poder quejarse sin problemas con su amiga, le incomodaba pensar que ella misma pudiera ser la causa de sus problemas.

Su amiga le brindó una simple sonrisa como respuesta y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Acurrucó su cabeza sobre sus piernas como si estas fueran una almohada y empezó a acariciar los rubios cabellos de la princesa a la par que tarareaba una nana. A Kohaku, esta acción le recordaba mucho a su nodriza (quien prácticamente las había criado a ella y a su hermana ante la prematura muerte de su madre), y ante el sentir de tan nostálgico gesto, cayó rendida sin problemas entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Apenas salieron los primeros rayos del sol, Kohaku y su grupo se despidieron de sus amigos y familiares en palacio y partieron rumbo hacia Scientia. El viaje fue bastante largo y tortuoso, no solo porque duró más semanas de lo que pensaron, sino también porque el clima durante el camino no fue del todo favorable para ellos, pero, aun así, todos lograron llegar sanos y salvos hasta el palacio real de Scientia.

\- ¿Estás lista, Kohaku-chan? –preguntó preocupada la dama a su princesa. Ahora mismo estaban a solo una puerta de enfrentarse con el mayor obstáculo y temor de su peligrosa y secreta misión, una persona cuyos rumores decían que su poder e intelecto podrían conquistar al mundo mismo si así lo quisiera-Estamos a punto de conocer al futuro rey Scientia.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Amarylis. Entremos ya-expresó Kohaku seria y decidida- (Sin importar qué clase de persona sea o lo que pase a partir de ahora…yo me mantendré en pie)

Con este pensamiento en mente, la princesa de Petreus abrió la puerta de entrada hacia la sala del trono, pero en cuento lo hizo, un extraño objeto le explotó justo enfrente y la hizo caerse de espaldas.

\- ¡KOHAKU-CHAN! –exclamaron con pánico y preocupación sus acompañantes, pero ella los tranquilizó al reincorporarse rápidamente después de un par de minutos.

-Ups, perdona, no esperaba que se fuera en esa dirección-le dijo con simpleza una voz desconocida.

Al levantar algo molesta su mirada hacia el aparente culpable de su infortunio, Kohaku quedó sorprendida: sus ropas eran tan simples (y tan manchadas con polvo) que no demostraban su verdadera posición, sus ojos eran de un fuerte rojo carmín y tenía un peculiar cabello color blanco con puntas verdes (sinceramente, con ese pelo parecía en toda regla un vegetal). No había duda: ahora estaba cara a cara con el futuro rey del reino enemigo, Senku I. Scientia. Rápidamente al darse cuenta de esto, Kohaku se levantó, se limpió como pudo el polvo que tenía encima e hizo una reverencia ante el ¨rey¨.

-N-No ha sido nada, su alteza. Disculpe usted en cambio nuestra impertinencia por entrar sin avisar-le saludó lo más formal que pudo, las clases diarias de etiqueta que había tenido con Amarylis le fueron difíciles en su viaje (y sinceramente aún se le eran pesadas), pero eran su mejor opción en momentos como estos-Soy Kohaku K. Petreus, segunda princesa del reino de Petreus, hija del rey Kokuyo K. Petreus. He venido hasta aquí para presentarme a la elección matrimonial real y pediros humildemente que considere un tratado de paz con mi reino.

-Ummm…-a pesar de todavía estar con la cabeza baja, Kohaku podía sentir cómo el joven ¨rey¨ la examinaba de arriba para abajo con una expresión simple y aburrida, y eso la incomodaba mucho-…Entendido, ya puedes levantarte-expresó este tras soltar un pequeño suspiro de decepción y desinterés.

Al ejecutar su pedido, Kohaku solo pudo mirar confundida como el futuro rey se daba la vuelta y volvía a centrarse en otro raro cachivache mecánico sin prestar atención alguna a sus ¨invitados¨.

-Ah d-disculpe, ¿a-alteza…? –inquirió ella desubicada por sus acciones.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Todavía estás aquí? Argh, que molesto-al percatarse de que la rubia esperaba unas palabras más de su parte, el joven rey se volteó a su encuentro y prosiguió diciendo con irritación-Sí, sí, sí, acepto vuestra propuesta y blah-blah-blah. Tienes permiso para quedarte aquí, pero sinceramente no me interesa para nada eso de la ¨elección matrimonial¨. Todo eso es solo una estúpida y problemática tradición impuesta por una laaaarga lista de generaciones ya muertas, y en lo que a mí respecta, no pienso seguir el juego. Así que te lo agradecería mucho si te vas a corretear por ahí y me dejas en paz. Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar entreteniendo a cada ¨princesa¨ aprovechada que vienen a perturbar mi tiempo con la ¨esperanza¨ de gustarme-declaró sin tapujos este a la par que se rascaba la oreja.

Y así, sin decir más ni hacer menos, el peliblanco volvió a examinar el cachivache metálico ante las expresiones impactadas de sus invitados. De no ser por estar consciente de que estaba ante el futuro rey de toda una potencia enemiga, Kohaku lo habría mandado a volar por sus palabras y descaro, pero por suerte, se contuvo. A pesar de que se sentía inmensamente furiosa por el trato del joven de ojos rojos, Kohaku decidió solo dejar pasar ese mal rato y acomodarse con sus acompañantes, justo como **este** (imbécil) había sugerido. En lo que dejaba la sala del trono, Kohaku le dedicó una última mirada al objetivo de su misión y posible ¨futuro marido¨, lo cual la llevó a suspirar con pesadez y cansancio. Genial, sencillamente genial, de todas las opciones posibles, le tenía que tocar tener que seducir a un molesto príncipe puerro.

N.A: Eh…siendo sincera, no sé de dónde me salió esta idea XD. Últimamente he estado jugando mucho al Tokimeki Memorial Girl´s Side 3rd Story (el cual me conseguí de chiripa), ¡y es precioso! En apenas un par de partidas se está convirtiendo en uno de mis juegos preferidos. Por cierto, mi chico favorito es Sakurai Kouichi **w **. En fin, no los entretengo más. Ejem, ejem…Sin más que decir y deseándoles salud (porque en serio eso es lo que más hace falta hoy en día TT_TT), ¡espero nos leamos pronto!


End file.
